


-猿能-狂言師の舞う時

by Mushimako



Series: -猿能-狂言師の舞う時 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 40,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushimako/pseuds/Mushimako
Summary: -	架空在明治時代（大約是1880-1888）-	黃瀨是商人出身，笠松則是繼承了能劇舞臺的繼承人-	以能劇為中心展開的故事。*	故事中出現的關於流派以及地點、劇場名等純屬虛構* 	故事中出現的能劇劇碼作品有一定參考，可能在翻譯過程中會有偏差
Relationships: Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta
Series: -猿能-狂言師の舞う時 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665781





	1. Chapter 1

這應該算是我的第一本黃笠同人志，沒有想到竟然會是架空設定的本子……雖然寫的非常高興，但是想到竟然第一本就寫這麼莫名其妙的題材真是對自己……（抹臉……  
在文學課上接觸到了日本傳統藝能的相關文化，覺得能劇體現的精神和意義莫名的非常適合笠松。於是就想是不是可以以能劇為背景創作一篇黃笠的中長篇，距離完成也已經過去很久了，校對的時候重新閱讀了一遍，就連自己都不禁覺得為什麼我會寫出這麼高智商的東西orz……當時可能真的太拼命了，以至於在考試的時候考了個超高的分數。雖然動機不純wwww從某種意義上來說可以算是不務正業wwww不過還是得要好好感謝小籃球，如果沒有這個動機的話恐怕那些枯燥的資料還有論文根本就沒有心思讀下去吧。  
雖然距離現在的社會和年代算是比較遙遠，不過還是希望各位太太能夠沉浸在由能樂構築起的世界。或許有些地方寫的有些蹩腳、漏洞想必也有很多，還請各位海涵。  
最後感謝幫忙校對的零希希，以及繪製封面的小風。


	2. 正篇

曾經坑坑窪窪的街道如今因通商的需要而變得平整且繁華，那也是由德川幕府一手造就的天下迎來終結之時後最為明顯的變化。  
家鄉已經不像從前，既熟悉又陌生的曖昧感讓笠松甚至回想不起內心對這片土地的熱愛。自從和藹卻多病的母親過世之後，父親就像是尋找著逃避的風港一般離開了家、四處流浪，留給自己的就只有一張清白的面具，一把自古傳承的笛子，以及這座擁有三代人歷史的能舞臺。童年的記憶隨著年齡的增長變得模糊不清，父親的背影也不像記憶中的那般偉岸。時隔六年後的重逢帶來的是父親病故在東北的死訊，面色蒼白的老人臉上滿是褐斑與皺紋，就連模樣都顯得異常陌生。聽聞收留了年邁的父親的好心人說，在老人四海游走的這段期間，仿佛像是秉承著某種執念一般為周邊村落的人們上演了一出出絕妙的能劇。簡易的伴奏，粗糙的唱念，卻被他那精湛的舞技中和、包容，無論是悲痛的故事也好，還是昇華的故事也罷，隱藏在那張破碎了的面具背後的老人所懷的心情，如今也已經無從知曉了。  
（那座舞臺今後就是你的東西了。）  
子承父業在這個國家就像是天經地義的『義務』一般，不容拒絕，也沒有拒絕的理由。當笠松從所謂的『族人』手中接過父親賭上了後半生所創作的腳本，落在肩頭的那些重擔也因聽似輕巧的話而變得越發沉重。  
（你要代替你的父親完成他未能實現的夢想啊，幸男。）  
（…………是。）  
在笠松第一次跟著父親學習能劇時起，比起那些彆扭又拖遝的舞步，更讓笠松在意的是那座通往舞臺的橋懸。足底緊貼舞臺面，不舉起腳踝、挪動著步伐緩緩前行，用著這樣特殊的舞步走過看似簡短、卻意外漫長的橋懸，父親曾經說過，有時，那短短的幾步能用來詮釋一個人的一生。可當年的笠松太過年幼，無法理解、也沒有興趣去理解蘊藏在演繹背後的意義。對當時的笠松來說，能劇只不過是一個擁有繁瑣的運步法、演繹著各種各樣不同故事的娛樂罷了。取悅觀眾便是最大的意義，身為繼承人的自己必須按照父親的吩咐勤加練習。比起『能』在這個家中象徵的意義，笠松對身為長子的『自覺』似乎有著更清楚的認識。這樣的主觀無論是在過去、現在、未來，恐怕也不會輕易地就改變。  
「膝蓋彎曲，身體的重心再落下一點，儘量集中在身體的下半部分。」  
在鐮倉時代末期、室町時代初期之間興起的藝術，如今也隨著武士的落沒而漸漸衰退。外來文化的入侵使日之本的本土文化受到了前所未有的衝擊。與其說是『崇洋媚外』，還不如說是『圖個新鮮』，越來越多的年輕人更願意穿戴輕便的洋服而並非沉重的和服，花哨的圖案與鮮豔的顏色，就連空氣中都彌漫著刺鼻的胭脂味。曾經平靜的街道也因商人的駐紮變得越發興盛，這理應是好事、可笠松卻怎麼也高興不起來。曾經生活在社會底層的奸詐『刁民』憑藉著手中握有的財富快速崛起，以往那必須依靠著奉承、容忍著輕視的日子也已經不在；取而代之的是與昔日武士神似的傲慢。金錢能夠買來地位、贏得人心，這就是商人腦海中的哲學。而身為藝能者，高不成低不就的階級地位與經濟實力雖說沒有太大的變化，可也不得不想盡辦法維持必要的生計。  
「啊、笠松前輩，好痛……！這樣的姿勢好痛啊！」  
手持摺扇，前曲著雙膝、維持著半蹲模樣的年輕男人左右搖晃著失衡的身體，一邊高聲抱怨道。名為黃瀨的青年是自己的第一個學生，雖然只比自己年幼兩歲，卻已經跟隨父親在多個地方奔走、為繼承家業可謂是卯足了全勁。  
黃瀨涼太是商人出身，可從小就備受寵溺的他並沒有體會過祖父輩們經歷過的風風雨雨、甚至屈辱。在黃瀨出生時，江戶曾經的輝煌就已不在，大批的商人們利用兜售鹽開始興起，到最後就連孤高的武士們都不得不因窮困而向這些主張金錢權利的『刁民』們低頭。階級的分劃已不像過去那樣明顯，而黃瀨出生時家族就已經過上了富裕的日子。從小被稱為『少爺』的富家子弟卻因為父親的一時興起而被送到了這間破舊的能樂館，目的就是向身為第三代傳人的笠松學習能劇的舞步，好好修煉一下內在的身心。  
「手臂好酸……啊啊……腿也好痛……」  
高大的身體隨著節拍緩緩轉動，身體在極度緊張的狀態下呈現出硬直的體態，堅實量感的動作是屬於『寧靜』的動作，然而作為一切的支點，麻木的雙足卻無法支撐太久，搖擺的身體最終耐不過脆弱的毅力，讓身形高大的任性少爺一個踉蹌、重重地摔倒在地。  
「痛痛痛……好痛啊……」  
搓揉著率先著地的背脊盆骨，大口大口喘著粗氣的黃瀨將手中的扇子隨手放在了一旁。拘謹的和服又厚又重、將汗濕的身體緊緊纏裹，十分悶熱。汗珠順著側頸不斷滴落，緋紅的膚色也是因燥熱而起，狼狽的模樣不禁讓冷眼觀察著這一切的笠松回想起了自己曾經的模樣。  
「還要得練多久啊……已經中午了嗎？肚子好餓……」  
「別像個女人一樣磨磨蹭蹭的，趕快給我從地上站起來！」  
厲聲催促道，洪亮的嗓音與斥責的口吻使跪坐在一旁的學生們都驚得聳起了肩膀。唯獨黃瀨像是早就習慣了似的隨口敷衍了幾聲，緩緩站起了坐躺在地上的身子，順手撫平了褶皺的衣角，將緊貼著額頭的前發梳向了腦後。  
「才這點程度就已經累到站不穩了？不愧是嬌生慣養的大少爺啊，這麼輕易就妥協著要放棄了麼？！」  
「笠松前輩……你真的很苛刻呢……」  
對黃瀨比任何人都要嚴格，這並不是出自笠松自己的意願，而是黃瀨父親的請求。想辦法讓我那個不爭氣的兒子好好拿出男人該有的氣魄來，整天遊手好閒的成何體統！黃瀨的父親雖然個性圓滑，卻因從小對武士心懷憧憬，是個心中懷有壯志且不乏野心的人。對能劇的熱愛也不亞於專業的舞者，之所以會將兒子送進自家的劇院來學習也是因為仰慕父親的演出，聽聞家父過世時，外表威嚴的長輩也不禁面露遺憾，這讓笠松很是感激。  
（總之犬子就拜託老師了，如果他給您造成麻煩的話你可以不用客氣、盡情教訓他！）  
黃瀨雖然與他的父親一樣個性圓滑，卻少了幾絲沉穩、多了幾分輕浮。俊俏的外貌更像外貌美豔的母親，這是黃瀨最引以為傲的地方。曾在不少人面前吹噓女人們為自己的事大打出手的『經歷』，雖說學館內有不少人都清楚對方是任性又怕吃苦的『大少爺』，卻很少人從心底反感這樣的黃瀨。也許是因為長著一張漂亮的臉蛋，又或是有著一張能說會道的嘴，然而笠松卻也無法信誓旦旦地說著厭惡的話。與黃瀨之間的交情也只不過是師生罷了，可男人之所以會堅持稱自己為『前輩』，一切也都是因為一句不經意的玩笑話而起，笠松也從未放在心上。眼看著黃瀨和館內的人打成一片，心想或許這也是一種與生俱來的才能吧。黃瀨為人親切，至少表面上看起來如此，也很受女性的青睞。曾經也有學生在閒聊時提到目睹黃瀨出入花街的情景，只不過話題才剛剛被挑起就被笠松阻止，不是為了袒護誰才這麼做，純屬是不想讓這種不入流的閒話傳入自己耳朵、妨礙自己的心情罷了。  
「今天就到此為止吧。大家用完午餐後就可以回去了。」  
從原地站起了身，自己的話音剛落、學館內便一陣沸騰。方才那緊張嚴謹的氣氛在霎時便沒了蹤影，見狀的笠松忍不住在心中暗暗感歎，這些富人家的孩子究竟是懷著什麼樣的心情來到這的，真是讓人煩躁。比起勉強的根性，那對能劇的半吊子的熱情更讓笠松感到窩火不已。可在這本土文化逐漸落沒的年代，想要維持生計，除了迎合這些富人們那一時興起的興趣之外，笠松根本沒有其他的選擇。  
「……哦，笠松，你在啊。」  
不知從哪冒出來的森山悄然間早已來到了自己的身後，然而沉溺在思緒中的笠松卻全然沒有注意到。直到男人出聲喊住了自己，笠松這才停下匆匆的步伐。與自己已有了多年交情的森山是館中的樂師，也是一名出色的笛手，儘管那古怪的個性實在讓人捉摸不透。  
「前面我也跟小堀說了，下個月的演出應該沒有問題吧？宣傳與請帖之類的都安排好了嗎？」  
與自己和森山同齡、名為小堀的男人也是笠松的舊識，同時也是重要的樂師。利用手中的鼓棒『刻畫』著主角的每一次心境變化，與這些來之不易的朋友完成了一次又一次的演出，與他們的默契可謂是笠松那僅有二十三年的人生中最為寶貴的禮物。聽著友人的詢問，笠松也肯定地微微頷首。一旦將注意力集中到正式的工作中，其餘的煩惱也如同過眼雲煙般一掃而空。那是種奇妙的感覺，就仿佛陷入了某種若隱若現的雲霧中般、既飄渺又真實。  
「請帖的事我已經交給早川了，想必應該都安排妥當了吧。只要學館這裡沒有什麼意外，排練也能如期進行，所以不必擔心。」  
「那就好。雖然我也從來沒有擔心你會犯下什麼疏忽。」  
看著森山臉上既無奈、又安心的笑容，不知該用什麼樣的表情來回應的笠松只能若有所思地低下了頭。就算森山將話說得如此隱晦，笠松也明白藏匿在這些言辭背後的用意；自己是否太過勉強自己，這份壓力的沉重也只有笠松自己才能明白。長子所背負的責任，繼承人應當履行的義務；可父親那未能實現的夢想是否真的該由自己去完成，笠松就連猶豫的立場與勇氣都未曾有過，唯一能做的就是重新戴起那修補完整的面具，在這座舞臺上回轉著沉重的步伐。  
「那過會見吧。一早都在教學生怎麼走折足已經夠嗆了吧？還是早點吃完午飯才有精力接著排練吧？『老師』？」  
「……你就不要再戲弄我了。」

讓已故的父親趕到最為狂熱的劇碼是《隅田川》，這也是笠松第一次接觸能劇時所看的第一部劇本。泛黃的書頁，潦草的文字，這本已有百年歷史的故事講述著一個瘋癲的女人尋找自己兒子的故事。悲痛的結局在父親的演繹下數度讓坐席上的觀眾擦拭著眼淚，緩慢的折足在舞臺上一小步、一小步地挪動著，因發怒而搖晃的腦袋，因癲狂而揮舞的竹竿，擺渡人的戲弄到最後的同情，男孩的亡靈在一聲聲哀嚎中化為了晨光、消失在了空中，只留下地謠的歌聲徹響在舞臺、幻化進風中。  
笠松並沒有對故事中那尋子心切的母親心生同情，更沒有對這份足以讓人發狂的悲痛同感深受。並不是笠松生性冷漠，只不過那張將父親的臉徹底掩蓋的面具太過虛無，蒼白的成色與哀怨的神情，正當身體因恐懼的本能而戰慄時，狂言師的笑聲突然響起，刺耳的笑聲更像是在譏諷瘋婦人的無用功一般殘酷且無情，讓坐在觀眾席中的笠松忍不住將臉埋進了母親的肩窩，生怕決堤的淚水被臺上的父親發現。  
（笠松前輩是真的很討厭我啦。）  
人活著有太多的力不從心，也有太多的身不由己。就像是那頂破碎了的能面，為了遮蓋那無力的『本尊』而創造的新的『面孔』、融入皮肉，從而從劇本中的角色得到生命、侵蝕著自身的「存在」。在戴上面具的刹那就應該忘記所謂的『自我』，這是父親經常掛在嘴邊的話語。唯獨這樣才能為這頂面具帶來『新生』，『臉』即是『面』，而『面』也即是『臉』，他們並不是獨一無二的個體，而是可替換的『一體』。作為能劇中的『仕手』，這是必須要牢記的覺悟。需要忘記自我才能完善的『舞技』，直到現在笠松才能切身體會，也明白了父親之所以會在母親過世後四處流浪的理由。也許是為了逃避吧，逃避那些理應不該流露的心緒；唯獨戴上面具後才得以宣洩的悲憤，就好比正啃噬著自己的『責任』，就連自由也一併奪去、笠松就只能無言地站在紙門的背後，傾聽著那些不為人知的『真心話』。  
（不然哪會有人動不動就揍人的啊，雖然我也不是看不起戲子啦……）  
（…………）  
因為黃瀨的一句無心抱怨，讓笠松想起了那些早就該遺忘了的事。兒時的夢想，曾經的追求，對西洋船心懷好奇的笠松曾經夢想著成為一名航海家，卻因父親的出走與遺願而被囚禁在了這座舞臺上、無法動彈。對能劇的熱情遠不像父親那樣狂熱，就連舞技也只不過是半吊子罷了。如今的笠松肩負著繼承人的職責、繼承了這座舞臺，甚至勉強經營著這間學館。可安定的生活卻扼殺了追逐夢想的權利，光是這樣，『戲子』這一富含嘲諷意味的稱呼便讓笠松啞口無言。  
「……喂，笠松，怎麼了？」  
樂聲停止的刹那，僵硬的舞步也戛然而止。察覺到異樣的笠松試著重新調整重心，不料、身體就如同凝固了一般無法動彈。……究竟是哪裡出了問題？不禁捫心自問的笠松下意識地垂下了高舉的單臂、深吸了口氣。費了好大的功夫才立直了前曲的膝蓋，余光無意中瞥向了一旁正手持樂笛的森山，就連一旁的小堀與早川也是一臉困惑地望著自己，緊蹙的眉頭代替了言語、訴說著擔憂。  
「從剛才起就很奇怪，難道是發生什麼事了？」  
「………」  
失神是經常的事，這並沒有什麼可以大驚小怪的。只不過在排練時走神，在笠松的身上實在是罕見。眼看著一旁的友人們面面相覷，比起他們的關心、露骨的擔心反而讓笠松感到更受挫。隨口敷衍地應了一聲，放下摺扇的笠松從早川手中結接過了毛巾，發麻的雙腿光是走路都有些踉蹌。  
「需要休息一下麼？如果身體不舒服的話今天就到此為止吧，畢竟從早課開始之後你就沒有休息過吧？」  
「沒有這個必要，只要十分鐘就好。」  
說著，稍稍鬆開了捆綁在腰際的腰帶，悶熱的和服也因被汗水濕透變得越發沉重起來。  
「只不過突然想到了一些事罷了，我會想辦法集中的。」  
「……如果真是這樣的話就好。」  
既然選擇挑起了這個重擔，就不要逃避。這是笠松與自己立下的誓言，也是絕對不能違背的原則。所謂的『男子漢』想必就是這樣膚淺和衝動吧。不斷用毛巾擦拭著流淌的汗水，試圖重新調整紊亂的呼吸，關於父親的事就如同夢魘般在腦海中揮之不去，可即便如此、也不能祈求誰來為自己解開禁錮著自己的『枷鎖』。不然也未免太沒出息了，笠松不止一次對自己這般說道。也許有朝一日一切也都會結束，可留給自己的時間也一定不再充裕；一切就是這樣『身不由己』，沒有盡頭的『遺憾』也一次又一次的重蹈著覆轍，留下的恐怕就只有麻木。  
「對了，聽說今天你又狠狠教訓了黃瀨一頓？」  
突如其來的發問打斷了自己的胡思亂想，森山那一臉意味深厚的淺笑使笠松下意識地豎起了戒心。……你打聽這些是準備做什麼？將手中的毛巾放在了一邊，聽著自己的反問，森山只是很順口地回答了一句『沒什麼』，一邊把玩著手中的竹笛，接著開口說道。  
「我覺得那小子也真是不容易，明明可以哭著鼻子回去和他家老爺子告狀的，沒想到竟然堅持了那麼久。」  
「…………」  
或許那傢伙真的不是什麼一般人吧。  
不知是打從心底褒獎，還是開玩笑的戲弄，森山很容易就能和生人打成一片，與館內的學生也有著良好的交情。不同於笠松，看似有些鬆散的森山其實是個意外細心的人，只不過喜歡捉弄人的地方無論過了多久都沒辦法習慣。  
「雖然來這裡的都是些任性又嬌慣的大少爺，不過黃瀨給我的感覺不太一樣……具體我也形容不上來就是了。」  
「真難得，難道你是拿了他什麼好處麼？竟然會在我面前這麼誇獎他。」  
面對自己的猜忌，森山只是一笑而過，就連一旁的小堀也不免竊聲偷笑起來，這種像是串通好戲弄自己的感覺並不好受。……難道那傢伙真的玩這種小把戲？看著自己滿臉嚴肅地正色問道，起初還強忍著笑意的森山最終還是按捺不住、笑得人仰馬翻。扶著友人那傾斜的身子，一臉無奈的小堀趕緊解釋起來，然而森山那誇張的笑聲幾乎掩蓋住了小堀全部的聲音，斷斷續續的說辭反而讓笠松更加一頭霧水。  
「我們沒有包庇黃瀨的意思，更沒有拿過他什麼好處。」  
驚慌失措的小堀索性用肩頭支撐著捧腹大笑的森山，一邊說道，一邊勸森山適可而止。而坐在兩人身後的早川更像是打量著一個珍奇異獸般的看著跟前的兩位前輩，不解地挑了挑眉毛，卻又不敢吱聲。  
「大概只是這傢伙突然有感而發吧。……喂、森山，你也差不多點……」  
「哈哈哈哈哈！不行不行、再讓我笑一會，實在太有趣了……」  
「……」  
森山時常調侃黃瀨，所以笠松才會對他那突然轉變的態度感到詫異。直到今天才知道過去的那些嘲諷並不是出於什麼特殊的成見或是惡意，大概只不過是性格和習慣使然。直到森山提及、笠松才漸漸靜下心來認真思考。究竟什麼才是真正的『黃瀨涼太』，讓他始終強忍著練習的艱辛、留在這裡的理由又是什麼？的確，如果只是任性又嬌慣的大少爺的話，就笠松那既苛刻又嚴格的教學方式，不出三天恐怕就果斷選擇放棄、回家告狀了吧。  
「那傢伙看起來不像是會耍什麼心機的人……」  
笠松前輩真的很討厭我。這句無意中聽見的評價，一直都沒有被笠松放在心上。然而事到如今才回想起，這樣的契機也未免太過蹊蹺了。笠松並不是真的討厭黃瀨，只不過無論如何也無法適應他罷了。俊俏的外貌與與生俱來的天賦，就連悟性和覺悟都比普通學徒要領先一步，天資聰慧加上活潑開朗，直到黃瀨確確實實地在自己的生命中出現，笠松都不曾想過世上竟會存在這樣『完美』的人。想要從黃瀨的身上找到一個讓笠松能有底氣說出『討厭』二字的地方實在太過困難，久而久之笠松也不再花時間去思考黃瀨的事。要不是森山突然這麼提到一句，也許黃瀨在自己的心裡永遠只會是個吊兒郎當的學生罷了。可事到如今，就算知道了他真正的為人又能怎麼樣呢？終究他還是會離開這裡、繼承家業，繼續做著他的生意；與能劇的緣分也終有一天會結束吧，而笠松有著強烈的預感。與這位富家少爺的緣分過不了多久，就會消失得無影無蹤。  
「時間差不多了，趕緊排練吧。」  
雙手擊掌，一邊催促道。重新站起身的笠松拿起了被放在腳邊的摺扇，強忍著肌肉的酸疼，調整著身體的重心。  
「從狂女上船的那裡開始。森山！要開始了！」  
「是是、『老師』～」  
「…………」

第一次見到黃瀨時，比起那一身端正的淺色洋服，那頂米色的禮帽在瞬間便將自己的目光牢牢吸引。曾經在畫冊上看過各式不同的帽子，其中最讓笠松著迷的就是只有水手才能佩戴的帽子。漂亮的弧度與新穎的設計，想像著自己佩戴著那鑲有船錨標記的特別帽子迎風環游大海的光景，早已化為碎片的理想似乎又漸漸恢復了原有的形狀。那是絕不該有的念頭，待到笠松回過神時，現實又將短暫的憧憬擊得粉碎。待到黃瀨換上拘謹的和服、初次踏入學館，那一句『好麻煩』竟讓自己忍不住在內心發笑起來。  
「笠松前輩，下午好～」  
陰涼的井水沖刷著汗濕的臉頰，聞聲、緩緩抬起頭來的笠松用著驚訝的神色打量著屹立在自己面前的年輕男人。身形修長的黃瀨十分適合和服，平整的肩膀與結實的筋肉，雖說是在家人的寵溺下長大，可聽聞黃瀨從小便按照父親的要求學習武術，衣衫下的軀體想必也比看上去的要緊實魁梧吧。時間已經接近日落，排練也才在不久前結束。理應這間學館內不應該有外人在，對於黃瀨為何會突然出現在這裡，除了疑惑之外笠松一時也無法整理起思緒。你怎麼會在這裡？面對自己的質問，黃瀨只是不以為然地聳了聳肩，用著輕佻的口吻應了一句『猜猜看』，惹得笠松將肩頭的毛巾狠狠地甩向了面前那自鳴得意的富家少爺，頭也不回地便轉身離開。  
「等、等等啊！前輩！別就這麼走了啊！」  
不顧年下的男人在身後叫喊，長籲了一口氣的笠松最終還是停下了腳步。疑惑讓焦躁的心緒變得更為不安，然而光是看著那張俊俏的臉蛋、高漲的怒火仿佛瞬間就沒了蹤影，這不禁讓笠松在心中暗暗感歎長相的重要，不甘也在同時竄上了心頭。  
「我再問你一次，這次如果再像剛才那樣賣弄小聰明我絕對饒不了你。」  
厲聲的責備卻被對方一笑而過，自己的那份嚴肅仿佛也成為了虛張聲勢的武器。聞言的黃瀨仍舊用著勉強的笑容試圖緩和縈繞在兩人間的尷尬氣氛，只可惜麻木的態度就和平日一樣露骨。  
「你怎麼會在這裡？難不成是忘了什麼東西了麼？」  
「該怎麼說好呢……可以說是因為『公事』吧？畢竟是我家老爺子交代的。」  
……令尊？  
沒有想到會牽涉到黃瀨的父親，察覺到事態變化的笠松很快就變了臉色。黃瀨的父親一直以來都很照顧笠松與這間學館，這多半是出自對能劇的熱愛。在眼下這急於改革的年代，很多能演員都失去了保護者，不得已而停業、轉行的人也不在少數。黃瀨家能夠願意資助自家的學館可謂是上天賜給笠松的厚禮，笠松也一直心懷感激。  
「父親說他已經收到了這次演出的請帖，也很樂意抽空來觀賞，希望前輩能夠為他保留前排的位置。」  
就算不用特別吩咐笠松也一定會這麼做。必須委身於他人才能維持生計、笠松在對感恩一事念念不忘的同時，也對藝能者那半吊子的地位感到焦躁不已。黃瀨家對自己有恩，也從未虧待過自己些什麼；而這份建立在金錢上的敬畏總是讓笠松在對方面前畏手畏腳，默默隱忍、強迫自己去習慣與自身個性截然相反的事，那種痛苦就像是在尖針上散步一樣，稍有不慎便會失去手中握有的一切。  
「大概就是這樣，剩下的就麻煩前輩啦。」  
「……我明白了，我一定會把一切都安排妥當，請放心。」  
這也是身為繼承者與長子的義務。熟悉的聲音又在腦海中開始回想，日日都陪伴著自己的『夢魘』每次襲來、都讓笠松感到一陣脫力。一天忙碌所堆積的疲憊使笠松一陣頭暈目眩，可正當自己想要回臥室小憩一會時，始終掛著淺笑的男人卻一直屹立在原地、一動未動。反常的舉動再度讓笠松心生了疑心，目光交匯的刹那、上揚的眼眸中似乎藏匿著別樣的企圖，那是饑腸轆轆的野獸生怕得手的獵物逃走般的危險眼神，也是笠松第一次驚覺藏匿在對方那浮躁本性中的那絲不易察覺的『冷漠』。  
「……你是不是還有什麼想說的。」  
諱莫如深的氣氛逼得笠松不得不先退讓一步，見自己坦率的發問道，呆愣了半晌的黃瀨竟像個孩子一樣竊笑起來。不愧是前輩啊，這麼容易就被發現了。聳著雙肩、將探進袖管的雙手擱在了胸前，比起笠松那咄咄逼人的視線，黃瀨似乎更享受將對方激怒的這份成就感、並樂在其中。  
「不過我想說的都是些私人的事，不知道前輩願意不願意聽了。」  
微風吹起了漂亮的金髮，裸露在外的脖頸因光影的變化呈現出微妙的曲線。回想起來，像這樣與黃瀨單獨對話還是頭一次。與其說是『對話』，還不如說是男人單方面地對自己不斷挑釁罷了。可就算笠松心裡清楚這一點，卻還是頻頻落入這些隱形的陷阱、根本沒有反抗的餘地。  
「因為前輩生氣起來真的很可怕啊……我可不想在課後都被你又踢又罵的。」  
「有話就直說！我不喜歡別人對我遮遮掩掩，如果只是要戲弄我的話就趕快離開！我沒有那麼多時間陪你在這裡揮霍！」  
「…………真受傷呢，笠松前輩。」  
話不對題的答覆讓笠松下意識地挑了挑眉，心中的疑雲也隨著不可預測的談話變得沉悶起來。大歎了一聲的黃瀨像是思索著什麼一般輕托著下顎、將腦袋轉向了一邊；卻又時不時的用著余光瞥向自己，棱模兩可的舉動讓早已磨光了耐性的笠松憤憤地咋了咋舌。……你到底是在盤算什麼？直到笠松粗暴地揪上男人的衣領，黃瀨這才舉起了雙手、比劃著投降的姿勢，可臉上的嬉笑卻從未褪去，就像是一切都在自己的預料之中一般，連自己那狼狽的遷怒、以及情緒的驟變，仿佛都在掌握之中。  
「我說了不准再戲弄我，有話快說！」  
「好好好，我說就是了，前輩不要那麼生氣。」  
在千鈞一髮之際、巧妙地讓了步，輕輕撥開了緊揪著衣領的指節，黃瀨一旦妥協、笠松也就徹底失去了動粗的理由。前輩真的很衝動呢，就沒有想過把我弄傷的話會有什麼後果嗎？直到男人這般提醒，笠松這才猛然察覺到自己險些釀成大禍。難道這個男人是想要創造奇跡來報復我嗎……？還未來得及深入去估量，一聲輕笑便冷不防地傳入了耳中。眼看著比自己年幼的男人半掩著嘴偷偷暗笑的模樣，再也按捺不住怒火的笠松毫不留情地踩上了對方的腳尖。

「痛、好痛……好痛啊！」  
急忙蹲下身的黃瀨強忍著劇痛、搓揉著生疼的腳尖，而笠松就像是打量著能劇中的丑角一般俯視著將自己玩弄于鼓掌中的男人，嘲弄的輕笑大大地刺激著膨脹的虛榮之心。  
「我都已經說了會老實交代了嘛，為什麼前輩還要動手啊，疼死了……」  
「隨便你怎麼樣，要去告狀也好、威脅我也好，總之我已經受夠你的這些小把戲了。」  
趁我沒有動手揍你之前趕快消失吧。  
不顧男人的再三挽留、揚長而去的笠松留給黃瀨的就只有孤高的背影，那就像是屹立在舞臺上翩翩起舞一般，能劇早已成為笠松身體的一部分，就連平時的漫步都殘留著折足的影子。自暴自棄地坐在陰涼的地面上，精神上的挫敗遠比肉體承受的疼痛要來的受傷。直到笠松徹底消失在了自己的視野，黃瀨這才仰起頭、望著被夕陽燒紅的天空。那些未能親口傳達的事、連同斷斷續續的回憶一同，漸漸浮現在了眼前。  
「明明不該是這樣子的……可惡。」

之所以會接觸到能劇，完全是因為父親的興趣。家中那些珍貴的收藏品無不是與「能」有著密切的關係，父親對能劇的熱情甚至連母親都無法理解，時常半開玩笑似的說著『你父親比起我更喜歡能劇』，那時的黃瀨是真的為父親冷落母親的事感到氣憤不已。  
學習能舞的理由也與接觸能劇的契機一樣簡單，是父親的要求，自己沒有拒絕的權利。姑且就當是一種『孝順』的方式吧，總用『遊手好閒』來形容自己嚮往的生活方式，與父親之間的代溝並不光光是因為年齡的問題。黃瀨有這樣的自覺，自己絕對不是父親心目中理想的繼承人；可若不繼承這個家，自己的將來也不會像現在的生活那般安定。是追逐無拘無束的理想，還是屈服于眼前的現實，黃瀨從未為這樣的問題而煩惱或是掙扎，順其自然地便選擇了後者。既然是理所當然的事，又為何要去反抗呢？這樣的『常識』在與笠松第一次會面時漸漸開始扭曲，那也是黃瀨第一次在人類的眼中見到如此不屈不撓的意志。  
「黃瀨（你）真的（很）擅長模仿呢，簡直（一）模（一）樣。」  
比自己早入館學習能劇的早川目標並不是為了學習能舞，而是成為一名狂言師。不亞于笠松的洪亮嗓門加上滑稽的口氣，早川是個有些過於單純的人，耿直的脾性也沒少成為他人捉弄的對象。正忙著整理大大小小道具的早川正為了兩天后的演出做準備，那是久違的表演，館內的人都為之費勁了心思；唯獨學徒們像是事不關己似的盤算著偷跑的事，可黃瀨卻沒有意思參與其中。與其說是排斥這種做法，還不如說是不屑與這些人同流合污更合適。  
「早川前輩也發現了嗎？嘿嘿，其實我自己也挺自豪的。」  
不知謙卑地揚了揚下顎，自己那得意的態度非但沒有激起早川的反感，那滿是憧憬的目光反而讓正忙著得意的黃瀨有些尷尬。手持著摺扇，緩緩挪動著腳步，好不容易才掌握了折足的要領，如今已經能夠自由在臺上舞動的黃瀨唯一欠缺的就只有對能劇的熱情。學習一件新的事物對這天生聰慧的男人而言可以說是輕而易舉；只可惜那只能維持三分的熱度總是讓黃瀨很快厭倦。對能劇也是一樣。成就感的喜悅只不過是一時的，此時的狂喜恐怕過不了多久就會煙消雲散，所以黃瀨也從未幻想過佩戴只有能藝人才擁有資格戴上的「能面」，光是這身沉重的衣服就已經讓自己精疲力盡了。  
「不過這次笠松前輩他是仕手吧？這是笠松前輩第一次自己擔任仕手一角嗎？」  
展開的摺扇被輕輕拋起，華麗的扇面在空中劃出一道完美的弧度。下板落入掌心的瞬間，以身體為支點、緩緩閉合了與身體一同平移、轉動的紙扇，連貫的動作又再度惹來早川的一聲驚歎，可對表演這出絕活的黃瀨來說，光是這樣簡單的幾個動作就讓自己滿頭大汗了。  
「印象中我是第一次看到前輩擔任仕手，之前都是脇角，當他父親還在世的時候。」  
「這（的）確是前輩第一次（出）演仕手，而且（還）是女役。」  
之所以會選擇《隅田川》也是因為這一點吧。父親一生中最喜歡的一篇故事，兩天后也是老當家過世一周年的紀念日。無論從哪個角度來看、後天的演出對笠松來說都非常重要。是一個新的開始，也是一個必然的結束，可將來的日子究竟該怎麼過，除了笠松之外、誰的心裡都沒有一個明確的答案。  
「不知（道）前輩要不要緊呢……雖然他什（麼）都沒說，不過他總（是）很勉強自己，所以大家（都）很擔心他。」  
「……」  
笠松從來不會逃避那些應當承擔的責任，甚至可以說是『熱衷』背負這些不必要的東西，並為此牢牢地約束著自己。就像是繁瑣的和服，一層又一層的纏裹著肉體；就連大步前進都做不到，只能一小步一小步的緩緩前行。拘謹又繁瑣的步伐在「能」的世界裡卻被形容成靜態的『美』，這點黃瀨怎麼都無法理解。可就算不理解、卻還是模仿得有模有樣，除了得意之外，更多的是外人不知的諷刺。  
（貴公子有著極高的天賦，老實說讓他成為我的學徒真的是太浪費了。）  
純屬是因為偶然才會聽到笠松與父親之間的對話，雖說早就知道父親對剛繼承這間學館的笠松照顧有加，可最多也只不過是金錢上的資助罷了，所謂的『人情』也不過如此。聽到笠松如是評價，個性率直的父親只是一笑而過，說著『老師您太過謙虛了』，然而笠松卻一臉肅穆地搖了搖頭。  
（說實話，我很清楚貴公子對能劇沒有興趣，但是他卻能夠將我的舞步模仿得惟妙惟肖，讓不少人都忍不住驚歎。）  
中肯的回答沒有半絲虛假、更沒有半點的奉承，笠松並不是為了討好父親才會這麼讚揚自己，可為此感到驚訝的卻不光只有父親而已。站在紙門後的黃瀨只是靜靜聆聽著，既沒有想過躲藏，也沒有想過現身，只不過當時的黃瀨確實沒有想到平日總對自己拳腳相待的『惡鬼』竟然也會讚揚自己，除了詫異之外，更多的是無法形容的激動。  
（他一定會成為一個很出色的人。當然，我指的並非是能樂這方面。……）  
（…………）  
自從那時起，黃瀨就暗暗決定，無論笠松對自己說了多麼過分的話、做了多麼過分的事，也一定要忍耐，因為笠松並非是出自惡意才會這麼做。  
他只不過是遵循著與父親的約定、好好『管教』自己罷了。如果說這就是笠松的『工作』的話，他的的確確是竭盡了全力，而黃瀨更沒有必要去反抗或是刁難他些什麼。如果連這點都容忍不了的話，將來也一定成不了什麼大器。所以森山那天所說的『告狀』，如此窩囊的念頭黃瀨一概都沒有想過。  
笠松很頑固，就像他頑固地秉承著身為長子的『原則』一般，也絕對不會在任何人面前流露脆弱的一面。儘管繼承者的重擔已經讓他那緊繃的神經變得日益憔悴，可笠松本人卻絲毫沒有這樣的自覺。像個沒有生命的傀儡一般仍由『責任』擺弄，帶著面無表情的『能面』扮演著『長子』的角色、履行著他的『義務』。一旦笠松下定決心的事就絕對不會有悔改的可能。這樣的評價不光光只存在于黃瀨的心中，森山、小堀、甚至不機靈的早川都隱隱有所察覺，可誰都沒有說出口，只因一切都是出自笠松自己的意願，身為外人的他們根本無權插手。  
「那個、不好意思，請問笠松前輩在哪裡？」  
在自己面前故作強勢也好，在朋友面前故作平靜也罷。笠松的內心早已不像能舞所追求的靜態美那樣平和，大大小小的漣漪使他就像是一頭暴怒的家獸，明明排斥著肩頭背負的一切、卻又不停的逼迫自己扼殺這樣的念頭。這不禁讓黃瀨回想起那雙毅然的雙眸，那與自我鬥爭而形成的覺悟，既堅強又充滿了哀傷。  
「啊、笠松老師的話現在應該在別館為後天的演出做準備吧。」  
剛換下和服的學徒笑著回答道，似乎為今天能夠提早回家的事欣喜不已。除了黃瀨之外、來這裡學習能劇的大多都是十七、八歲的青年，與黃瀨相同、多半是因為父母的興趣才勉強來到這裡學習能舞，對能劇感興趣的可以說是屈指可數。  
「黃瀨君你還不回家麼？啊、還是說你有什麼急事要找老師？」  
「嗯……是啊，稍微有點私事吧。」  
雖然與這些學徒相處得不錯，不過卻沒有想過和他們成為朋友，也就自然沒有必要將事情交代得那麼清楚。得知了笠松的去向，隨口道了聲謝後便向著別館的方向走去。那是只有樂師與正式演員才能進出的場合，向黃瀨這樣的學生唯獨趁著別人不注意、偷偷才能溜進去，一旦被發現就少不了說教。  
「得好好道個歉才行……」  
與笠松之間的爭執每天都會上演，可自從那天之後兩人除了早課會說上幾句話，其餘的時間幾乎都閉口不談。不是黃瀨錯過了機會、就是笠松主動回避；黃瀨心裡其實清楚笠松對自己的這份退讓是礙于父親的面子，可這非但不會讓黃瀨感到理直氣壯，甚至對笠松的這份『謙讓』感到十分惱火。那天之所以會說出那樣失禮的話也只不過是一時興起，起初、黃瀨的的確確是想代替父親傳達好口訊就離開的，可當笠松用著全然不同的謙卑態度回應著父親的允邀時，初嘗的焦躁感使黃瀨駐留在了原地，獨吞著這份形似於『嫉妒』的強烈情感。笠松前輩只會對父親擺出這樣的態度，就只有面對父親的時候才會這樣。如果笠松只是出於對父親的敬畏才說些讚揚的話，對黃瀨而言說不定還可以輕鬆一些。可偏偏笠松不是這樣容易屈服的人，也正因為如此，黃瀨才不知道該用什麼樣的心情去面對他是好。  
穿過走道，比新館要陳舊一些的別館規模雖大、卻十分荒涼。也許是沒有多餘的精力和金錢去打掃佈置這裡了吧。枯黃的樹葉被歸攏到了一起，腳下的石路也因長年的磨碎而坑坑窪窪的。一不小心就會被不知從哪裡冒出來的石子絆倒，一方面又要小心翼翼、不被人發現。黃瀨不是第一次溜進別館，對這裡的佈局可以說是相當熟悉。起初是出於好奇，直到現在的不得已，穿過中庭便能聽見從館內傳來的樂聲，那是森山才能吹奏的笛音，跌宕起伏的樂聲詮釋著人物的心情起伏，刺耳的聲音迎合著狂言師的發笑，諷刺的意味中流露著足以讓人窒息的絕望。  
「『活著的喜悅是脆弱的，此時他已遠去，此時他已遠去』……」  
地謠師們用著高亢明亮的嗓音吟唱著書中的章節，儒雅古老的文字隨著起伏的音調形成一種特殊的韻律。沉溺於喪子之痛中的狂女向著擺渡的船夫訴說著自己的千里之行，從北白川出發、穿過了整個京城；如今好不容易來到了這座橫穿江戶的隅田川，滿心的期待換來的卻是愛子的死訊。悲憤交加的母親近乎癲狂的哭訴著內心的悲痛，潔白的能面也因頭顱的每一次細微擺動變換著面譜上的表情。掌握著這一切的人是笠松，是笠松卻又不是『笠松』。此時此刻的前輩只不過是一個讓靈魂佔據了的『軀體』罷了，驅使著這一切的是本該存活在書中的『亡靈』，以及她那無從宣洩的怨念，讓佩戴著能面的仕手又向前邁出了一步。  
「『妾身千里迢迢來到這裡，只為得知吾兒已安心赴往黃泉，只為屹立在他的墓前』……」  
手中的竹竿在空中揮舞，笛聲越發高亢，鼓聲也越發激昂。悔恨、不甘、痛苦、悲傷，用於形容一切絕望的詞彙彙集在了一起、隨著樂聲緩緩融合，納入那用於承載靈魂的身軀。『狂女』瘋狂的搖晃著自己的腦袋，那近乎抽搐的肢體動作使悄悄躲在遠處的黃瀨不禁毛骨悚然，詭異的景色如果也能夠稱之為『美』的話，那將這一切變為現實的笠松才是真正讓黃瀨感到心口絞痛的存在。  
「笠松前輩……」  
如果只是效仿、是絕對演繹不出能劇的精髓的。那一天，笠松不光光只是在父親面前讚揚自己罷了，中肯的評價中也有不少抱怨和批評，比起那些讚揚，笠松對自己的抱怨和批評竟更讓黃瀨覺得窩心。可不理解終究還是不理解，不管笠松如何評價自己的『模仿』，黃瀨也都沒有興趣去鑽研『能』的精髓，也不明白那些虛而不實的演繹究竟有著什麼特別之處。直到親眼目睹笠松的『能舞』，這份足以讓心跳加速的戰慄讓黃瀨不禁漸漸失神。笠松與『狂女』之間一定有相似的地方，不然那頂蒼白的面具是無法與皮肉『融為一體』的。究竟是什麼讓那個擁有比任何人都要頑強的信念的男人陷入如此放縱的瘋狂？在黃瀨沉溺在思緒中、尋找答案的同時，吟唱隨著漸弱的鼓聲戛然而止，留下的就只有狂女的獨白。  
「『在明月升起之際，妾身將呼喚他的名字』……」  
明亮的鼓聲突然響起，屹立在中央的笠松突然停下了動作，靜止的體態呈現出剛硬且不失柔和的曲線，半曲的雙腿始終沒有動搖。  
「『微風拂過川岸，幻化為地謠的歌聲』。」  
「『阿彌陀如來、阿彌陀如來』……」  
呼喚神明的祈願隨著震耳欲聾的鼓聲變得越發激昂，躁動的笛聲就像是為了撕裂詠唱般在空氣中震響。就連血液也跟著一同沸騰起來，將一切納入眼中的黃瀨下意識地捂上了心口，可偏偏在這時，本該高舉竹竿、準備迎接神明的恩賜的『狂女』突然傾斜了身子，隨即、只見原本穩如泰山的身軀隨著失衡的重心重重摔倒在地，刻畫著悲痛的面具也從『容器』的臉上脫落、在與腳下的榻榻米接觸的刹那化為了殘缺的碎片。  
「……笠松？笠松！」  
一旁的森山與小堀紛紛丟下了手中的樂器、向著跪坐在地上的笠松匆匆跑去。面色鐵青的前輩拒絕了向自己伸來的臂彎，一手捂著右腳的腳踝。汗水就像是雨水般不斷從臉頰兩旁滴落，這不光是因為一直佩戴著面具的關係，緊蹙的雙眉似乎有著更大的隱情，而那不願被人發現的腳踝便是問題的關鍵。難道說你是扭傷腳了？！首先察覺到異樣的是細心的小堀，而聞言的森山也在瞬間明白了事態的嚴重性，臉上的神色也在瞬間變得凝重起來。  
「如果是扭傷的話可千萬不能怠慢，得趕快去醫生那才行。早川，趕緊請醫生過來，快！」  
「啊、是！」  
「……等等，早川。」  
正當早川準備起身時，笠松卻出聲喊住了一臉驚慌的後輩。費了好大的功夫才勉強挺直了腰杆，緊捂著腳踝的手始終都沒有離開。光是從蒼白的臉色就能看出笠松的傷勢不僅僅是扭傷那麼簡單，為了支撐整個身體的重心而必須嚴格控制足部的力量，像剛才那樣突然摔倒，腳踝所承受的壓力一定遠比普通的扭傷要嚴重得多。  
「我沒什麼大礙，用不著那麼小題大做，只不過是不小心扭到了腳踝而已。」  
這次、笠松沒有拒絕小堀那向自己伸來的雙手，一邊攀附著摯友的肩頭，一邊不忘在起身前用和服的下擺遮擋住受傷的踝骨，就像是生怕被人發現一樣。  
「只要靜養一晚上就行了，我自有辦法。」  
「可是前輩你……」  
「這是『命令』。……就按照我說的去做吧。」  
一旦笠松以繼承人的姿態屹立在所有人面前，一切也都變得不再尋常。默默的將未能道出口的擔憂吞進了肚子，幾度欲言又止的早川只能默默的退回了原位、雙手緊揪著衣擺。攙扶著笠松的小堀也手足無措地頻頻向一旁的森山使著眼色，而深知拗不過笠松的固執的友人只能認命地咋了咋舌，彎腰拾起了腳邊的能面碎片，長籲了一口氣。  
「就算我阻止，你也一定不會聽進耳朵裡的吧。」  
無奈的苦笑宣誓著自己的妥協，望著手中那破碎的能面，就算是喜歡捉弄人的森山如今也無法再用輕浮的玩笑話將現在的處境隨口敷衍過去。  
「雖然我真的很想揍你一頓，讓你這不知變通的腦袋好好冷靜一下。」  
「……抱歉。」  
傻瓜，既然沒有想過要改變、又何必道歉呢？  
笠松幸男就是這樣固執且盲目的人。固執地承擔著所謂的『責任』，固執地拘泥于長子的『職責』。笠松不光光是與自我掙扎，同時也是與這個家、這座舞臺、這張面具持續著抗衡。可無論日益膨脹的私欲如何叫囂著內心的不甘，笠松最終還是選擇了大義、放棄了自我。這樣的覺悟就一定是『正確』的嗎？笠松是一名優秀的能舞者，能夠擁有如此精湛的舞技、自然的仿佛就像是與生俱來，可黃瀨清楚、笠松並不是打從心底熱愛從父親那繼承的『能樂』，每一次的表演都像是在佈滿銀針的地板上行走一般痛苦。可笠松隱忍下來了，也堅持到了現在；一切並不是為了自己，而是完成族人的願望，以及父親的遺願。同樣身為繼承人的黃瀨打從心底認為『世襲』是一種理所當然的常識，而對笠松來說這就像是命運的無常一般無奈，是極為痛苦的宿命，最終只有麻木的下場。  
「我會想辦法在公演開始前調養好，今天就到此為止吧。」  
從森山的手中接過碎成兩半的能面具，低聲呢喃道的年輕舞者在一聲輕歎後便將手中的殘片遞交給了正攙扶著自己的友人，近似于命令的冷漠口吻使在場的不少人都低下了頭。  
「接下來就麻煩你了，森山。……小堀，麻煩扶我回房間。」  
「……這樣真的好嗎，笠松前輩。」  
笠松的父親對《隅田川》的狂熱讓他像狂女那樣踏上了漫長的旅途，為的是尋找、尋找那些已經回不來的人與物，在川邊、在城廂留下他的足跡以及歌聲。現在，這份『執念』融入『能』之中、落在了笠松的身上。與其說是從父親那繼承了『家業』，還不如說是接受了這份『詛咒』要來得更貼切。黃瀨不屬於這裡，同樣不屬於這座舞臺，也更不認為笠松的歸宿將在這裡終結，所以才會從用來掩藏自己身影的巨石後站上前。當笠松用著驚愕的神色打量自己時，黃瀨並沒有感到畏懼或是退縮，除了深深的同情之外，也為如此孤高的男人感到惋惜。明明可以再任性一點的，為什麼要這樣折磨自己呢？當黃瀨脫下鞋、走上通往屋內的石階，突如其來的一聲怒吼使年輕的商人停下了腳步，滿是敵意的眼神讓黃瀨只得怔怔地愣在原地，滿腹的不解使他根本無法動彈。  
「這裡不是你該來的地方，給我回去……！」  
沉悶低吼近乎於威脅，只不過在黃瀨眼中，哪怕自己已經變得如此狼狽、也要捍衛自尊的模樣只不過是虛張聲勢的無用功罷了。非但沒有退縮、反而邁進了一步，屋內的所有人都將目光集中到了自己的身上，可只有笠松像一隻警戒的野貓一般、對自己的『入侵』繃緊了神經。  
「我讓你給我回去！你難道沒有聽到嗎？！黃瀨！」  
「這樣真的好嗎？笠松前輩。」  
凝視著對方那怒睜的雙眼，黃瀨重複著最先的質問，意味深長的舉動卻沒能換來任何一句答覆。受傷的男人只是一聲又一聲地呵斥著粗蠻的話語、強迫自己離開。可這樣的行為對黃瀨根本不起作用，無論是平日、還是現在，從未奏效過。  
「小堀前輩，笠松前輩他很有可能傷到骨頭，如果不徹底靜養的話很有可能一輩子都沒法站在舞臺上了，我覺得還是慎重點比較好。」  
指了指笠松微微抬起的單腿，擅作主張地掀起了衣服的下擺，不出黃瀨所料，雖然腳踝的部分裹著指襪、可隆起的部分依舊顯而易見，誇張的程度不禁讓一旁的小堀倒吸了口冷氣。  
「如果只是普通的扭傷不可能會腫的那麼厲害，一天的時間我想根本就不夠。」  
「夠了……！你給我把嘴閉上！用不著你多管閒事！」  
「我並沒有在多管閒事，因為我很喜歡笠松前輩的能舞，所以我不想讓你因為一時的任性消失在將來的舞臺上。」  
這不是什麼虛偽唬騙的漂亮話，而是黃瀨發自內心的感慨。只可惜滿是敵意的男人根本沒有將自己那坦誠的『告白』放在心裡，質疑的眼神就像是一把把利箭向自己逼來，惹得黃瀨只能無奈地乾笑了幾聲，放下了和服的下擺。  
「目前唯一的辦法就只有推遲公演了，這也是為了所有人著想。」  
自作主張地規劃起了善後的安排，聽著黃瀨的建議，圍坐在旁的人各個都面面相覷，就連小堀都不禁動搖了起來，唯獨頑固的笠松死命做著反抗，身後的森山始終都保持著沉默。  
「只要交代實情的話想必觀眾也會諒解的吧，畢竟這也是不得已的事，誰也想不到會發生這種意外啊。」  
「別開玩笑了！明明什麼都不知道、少在這裡自說自話！」  
掙脫開了攙扶著自己的臂膀，強忍著疼痛重新站直了身子的笠松大步向著黃瀨走來。踉蹌的步伐光是看著就不禁讓人咬緊了牙關，可這就是笠松所選擇的生存之『道』，就與腳上的傷一樣，疼痛與否，就只有他自己才體會得了。  
「我一定要演，必須得演……！」  
揪上衣領的手遠不像從前那樣有力，更像是攀附著湍流中的救命稻草一樣，嘶啞的聲線不僅僅是因為劇痛而顫抖。在與自己共舞的摯友們面前是優秀的舞者，在懵懂的學徒面前是偉岸的導師。如今、那從不屈服於肩負的責任的男人卻用著懇求般的口吻一次又一次宣告著自己的決心，可為何這份覺悟聽起來卻如此虛無且渺小？  
「除了這麼做之外，我還有什麼辦法……！」  
「……笠松前輩……」  
「『辦法』的話是有的哦。」  
突然開口的森山若有所思地袖起了雙臂，仿佛連時間也隨著男人那一句唐突的說辭停止了一般。寂靜的房間內就連呼吸聲都聽不見，所有人都將視線投向了屹立在笠松身後的年輕笛手，然而森山依舊洋溢著輕浮的淺笑、輕揚著嘴角，一言不發的平視著屋內的所有人，最終將目光落在了黃瀨的身上。不知為何，那雙眯笑的雙眼讓黃瀨忍不住打了個寒顫，不好的預感像是爆發一般迅速在心頭萌芽著。  
「黃瀨君，我聽說你有著非常驚人的天賦，好像是『模仿』來著？」  
與笠松那咄咄逼人的態度不同，笑裡藏刀的『殺氣』像是隨時都能將自己吞沒般緊逼而來。頂著似笑非笑的『笑顏』，緩緩向自己走來的森山更像是自言自語，而聞聲的黃瀨更像是遵循著本能似的點了點頭，就連思考的餘地都沒有、男人的大手便一把握上了自己的頑固，力量遠比他那接近儒生的氣質要來得驚人。  
「你是從什麼時候開始看完剛才的《隅田川》的？黃瀨君？」  
「…………誒？」

長青的松樹一直以來是父親最喜歡的植物，非但在家中的後院裡隨處可見、這種象徵著吉祥與長遠的常青樹在能劇中卻被用來劃分『這個』世界與『那個』世界。這也是為何鏡間與橋掛的接縫間會被畫上松樹的圖案，也許對頭戴能面的舞者來說，踏出鏡間的那一刹那、從面具的細縫中所看到的世界早已不是活人們所生活的『現實』了吧。  
「剛才的地方再把身子往下壓一點，這樣才能支撐上身的力量。」  
距離演出開始還有整整一天的時間，本應由這間學館的繼承人承擔的責任卻因一起荒謬的事故全部落在了身為學徒的黃瀨身上。姍姍來遲的醫生一臉凝重地告知了笠松或許骨裂了的狀況，如今、負傷的笠松非但被禁止出演這次的演出，就連走路都必須依靠拐杖，腳踝上的繃帶也嚴格按照著醫生的指示按時替換。  
「雖然舞步已經非常穩固，但是頭部和手臂的表現力還遠遠不夠。」  
坐在一旁的竹椅上的笠松一邊像往常授課那樣指使著，一邊時不時地翻閱那本用來記載劇本的老舊書冊。不知是否是黃瀨的錯覺，比起平時對自己又打又罵的笠松，明明事情已經到了這樣的節骨眼上、笠松的口氣卻比以往來溫柔得太多。一次又一次的不厭其煩、耐心教誨，有時還會要求在一旁陪同的小堀攙扶著自己、強忍著劇痛為自己做著示範。黃瀨心裡清楚，事情會變成現在這個局面、內心心裡不可能不焦急；可就算焦慮也不會改變什麼，唯獨靜下心來想著如何去解決，而黃瀨便是唯一的希望。  
「如果想要表現狂女那種因喪子而悲痛欲絕的『瘋』，頭部在晃動時要更加激烈一些，但是不能失控，力道的把握很重要，你試試看。」  
「啊、是！」  
這樣罕見的耐心是否有著什麼特別的意義呢？  
發生意外的那天，訓練用的能面具在笠松跌倒的同時、碎成了兩半。雖說只是正式表演用的能面具的替代品，可破碎的殘片光是看著就不禁讓人毛骨悚然。待到醫生走後，笠松在小堀的攙扶下回到了排練時的別院，一個人靜靜地坐在空曠的院子裡，用漿糊將破碎了的殘面重新拼裝了起來。幸好只是備用品、如果是你父親留給你的那頂面具那可就糟了。站在一旁的森山似乎是想分散笠松的注意力、才會開起這樣的玩笑。然而笠松只是默默地應了一聲，小心翼翼地將修整完的能面裝進了布袋中。  
「動作和舞步的表現力基本上沒有問題，你的才能果然很出色。」  
緩緩地坐回了椅子，光是這樣就讓笠松臉色鐵青。汗珠不斷從額頭沁出、想必腳上的傷勢要遠比笠松自己料想得要嚴重吧。光是這樣幾步就已經氣喘吁吁，就連一旁協作的小堀都不禁擔憂起來。可當友人詢問是否要回屋休息一會時，笠松卻毫不猶豫地搖了搖頭，隨即、吩咐跪坐在紙門前的早川離開屋子。  
「小堀你也先離開下吧，我有些話單獨要和黃瀨交待，用不了多久。」  
「可是你的腳傷……」  
「沒關係，我不會站起來或是走動，只是說說話而已。」  
等結束了我會讓黃瀨去喊你們。  
說著，笠松長籲了一口氣，微微俯身撿起了落在腳邊的書冊，用手扶去了粘附在表面的灰塵。  
「我的傷還不需要你們擔心到貼身伺候的地步。先去休息吧。」  
「……我明白了。」  
論頑固、在這個劇院中誰都無法贏過笠松，這是公認的常識。一旦笠松與繼承人的身份做出了決定，就沒有任何更改或是退讓的餘地。寧願自己受苦、寧願自己受累，笠松仍舊會默默承擔所決定的一切。喜悅、辛勞、不甘、滿足，這就是他與生俱來的個性，也是最為致命的弱點。  
遵循著笠松的意願、默默退出房間的小堀帶走了執意留下的早川，比任何人都要尊敬身為繼承人的笠松，雖然個性有些粗糙、可卻是所有人當中最誠實且善良的人。對笠松的那份擔憂可謂是一覽無遺，嗓門洪亮、個性剛烈的早川甚至被人說是『吵鬧』，但自從笠松出事之後，早川就變得沉默不少。那些傢伙究竟把我當成什麼了……嘴中碎碎念道的笠松在一聲歎息後微微揚起了頭，四目相交的刹那，就像是回到了平日的日常一般，那總是微微緊蹙的眉頭中藏著深深的不滿。果然是因為外人在才會收斂一下嗎？不禁在心中苦笑歎道的黃瀨撓了撓汗濕的金髮，識趣地收起了沉重的能面具，大步來到了笠松的跟前。  
「前輩是有什麼話想說？還特意把其他人都支開，也未免太見外了吧。」  
雖然總是被森山當做玩笑般戲弄，可黃瀨並不討厭這樣的人。成熟穩重的小堀，熱心踏實的早川，就連笠松也是。雖然對自己總是非常嚴格，可卻並不是出於惡意才會故意刁難自己。對人人都平等、對凡事都公正，正是因為如此，笠松才會在同齡人之間脫穎而出、成為連長輩都能加以信任的『繼承人』，儘管他本人卻因此受盡了折磨。  
「早川前輩看起來很傷心哦，說不定會哭出來吧……」  
「黃瀨，你有沒有什麼想說的。」  
突如其來的發問使黃瀨愣在原地、眨了眨眼。腦海中試圖去尋找前因後果，可就算黃瀨絞勁了腦汁也未能得出個恰當的答案來。『想說的』……難道是指對能劇的看法？聞言的笠松只是挑了挑眉，顯然，他並不滿意自己的這個答案，這更讓黃瀨感到束手無措。  
「前輩究竟是想要我說什麼啊，你不說明白我怎麼會知道……」  
「……我以為你是個精明的人，就算不用我把話挑明你多少也能察覺到。」  
拖泥帶水不像是笠松的作風，可也正因為如此內心才會變得如此忐忑。讓個性果斷的前輩不得不棱模兩可地猶豫再三，想必對他、以及對自己而言都是一件無法輕易就含糊過去的事吧。從森山提議讓黃瀨代替笠松出演的那刻起，彌漫在學館內的氛圍就有了天翻地覆的變化。質疑、認可、憂心、不安，引起這一軒然大波的森山手中並不握有最後決定的權利，可事情之所以會成為定居，一切都是因為笠松的一句話。  
（黃瀨雖然只是初學者，但是他有著比任何人都出色的天賦，所以我相信他能夠勝任這次的演出。）  
甩開了攙扶著自己的手，依靠著手中的拐杖、屹立在所有人面前的笠松如同宣誓般下達了最後的決定。也許是為了平息所有人心中的不安才會說得那麼毅然吧，可哪怕只有一絲也好、黃瀨也由衷的希望這一看似魯莽且衝動的決定是出自笠松對自己的信任。然而、若是想要從笠松的身上得以求證，簡直比登天還要困難。  
「對能劇的看法或是心德，事到如今也已經沒有讓你去思索和感悟的餘地了。」  
側傾的身子倚靠著座椅的扶手，默默垂下視線的笠松面色凝重。這不同於往常的嚴肅，更像是落寞與沮喪。短短的幾天內發生了這樣的意外，想必是誰都經受不起變化的突然吧，就連笠松也不例外。若有所思地沉默了一會，深吸了口氣的笠松再度抬起了頭，失常的舉止讓黃瀨都不自覺地跟著一同緊張了起來。下意識地站直了疲累的身子，一刻都不敢怠慢。  
「我想聽聽你對這次的事的想法，我是說讓你代替我演出的事。」  
「是說……明天的演出嗎？」  
是的。  
話音剛落，還沒等待黃瀨開口，笠松便搶先了一步、繼續說道。  
「如果你覺得很勉強的話隨時可以退出，畢竟這件事本身就與你無關，是因為我的疏忽才會……」  
「為什麼笠松前輩要這麼說呢？事已至此、怎麼可能說退出就退出，這不是很矛盾嗎？！」  
明明在這麼多人的面前誇下了海口，現在卻又奉勸自己就此作罷。笠松的腦海裡究竟在思量些什麼，黃瀨真的好想將那頑固的腦袋剖開、好好摸索清楚。可聽著自己的聲音變得越來越高亢，笠松只是默默地移開了目光，就像是從未尋求過他人的理解與幫助一般，就算森山在逼不得已的情形下想出了這樣的方法、黃瀨又出於熱心站上了舞臺，然而笠松卻仍然選擇一個人去『戰鬥』，一個人去背負。  
「為什麼到了這種時候你還要責怪自己啊……」  
如同對牛彈琴的談話讓黃瀨使勁撓了撓漲疼的腦袋，疲累地蹲坐在了地上。這樣固執的地方倒是和自己的一個熟人有些相似，然而卻沒有想到和這類人交流會是件那麼痛苦的事。偷偷抬起眼用餘光打量著面前的笠松，比自己年長的男人就像是打量著一個滑稽的動物一樣低頭望著自己，不禁苦笑連連的黃瀨也放棄了掙扎、自暴自棄地坐在了地上。僵硬的氣氛持續了好一會，最終、一聲歎息打破了沉默的僵局，這還是黃瀨第一次覺得自己或許是個嘴拙的人，不然又怎會讓那麼多煩瑣的心緒折磨著自己的心口？  
「笠松前輩，你偶爾也要學著去依賴別人啊，為了那些所謂的『責任』何苦讓自己那麼辛苦呢？」  
這本並不該是自己可以涉足的話題，也不該從黃瀨的口中提起。果不其然，光是聞言就神色大變的笠松緩緩坐直了身子，雙手緊握上了扶手的前端，視線也變得咄咄逼人起來。被外人看穿心思的感受的確不好，好勝心強烈的笠松便更是如此，又何況黃瀨如此不知避諱地直擊對方的軟肋，哪怕不是「多管閒事」，這樣的態度毫無疑問是有失禮節的。  
「大家一定早就這麼想了吧？就算你一個人硬撐著，一切也都不會好起來啊。」  
「……這不是由你決定的事，也不需要你插嘴來對我的為人處事指手畫腳。」  
明明什麼都不知道，少在那裡自作主張。  
低沉的嗓音雖然聽起來不像平時那樣尖酸刻薄，可無形的威嚴仍舊充滿了魄力。只可惜這樣的『藉口』黃瀨已經聽膩了，而笠松似乎也想不出比這更創新的臺詞來搪塞自己。上下打量著面前那因負傷而一籌莫展的前輩，露骨的視線也很快引起了對方的注意。當笠松向自己逼問時，黃瀨也巧妙地避開了男人的目光，迂回的戰術很快就磨光了對方的耐性，只可惜受腳傷折磨的笠松無法起身、更無法像平時那樣踢打自己，這讓黃瀨不禁在心中暗暗得意了起來。  
「我只不過是覺得奇怪罷了。明明都已經陪我練了那麼久，為什麼到現在才說這種喪氣的話呢？」  
當『喪氣』兩字傳入男人耳中時，笠松似乎想要反駁些什麼，可幾度欲言又止後，說不上任何話來的年長前輩只能不甘地咬著牙關，默默地坐回了椅子。笑看著這一光景的黃瀨嘀咕了一聲『真不坦率』，隨即便從地上站起了身。當自己來到對方跟前時，需要仰著頭才能迎上自己視線的笠松不知為何看起來如此渺小，平日那偉岸的背影在腦海中已經不復存在，留下的就只有那因不得不妥協于現實的懊悔，以及那脆弱的頑強。  
「小堀前輩也好，森山前輩也罷，大家都是為了前輩著想費盡了腦筋，我認為這種時候笠松前輩只要老老實實地依賴大家就好了，畢竟這裡的所有人都是為了笠松前輩而轉動的啊。」  
「我不喜歡依賴別人的感覺。……而且這本來就不該是由他們承擔的責任。」  
一切都是我的疏忽。已經不知是第幾次從這張執迷不悟的嘴中聽到相同的話了，早已麻木的黃瀨不以為然地聳了聳肩。見自己的覺悟被人這麼一笑而過，下意識便抬起腿來的笠松卻拗不過生理上的劇痛、不得已慢慢將單腿放回了原位，目不轉睛的怒視著跟前的黃瀨。  
「我是這個家的繼承人，不光是這個學院、還有我父親的能舞。」  
說著，揮之不去的懊悔使那雙堅定的雙眼動搖了起來。這次的意外將會是笠松一生的恥辱，不光是自己的疏忽使事態變得複雜，更重要的是還將外人牽扯了進來，這份自責正如同毒蟲一般侵蝕著那早已疲憊不堪的心志。  
「至於那些所謂的『喪氣話』，也是出於對你的愧疚才會那麼多此一舉罷了。……可既然你不領情，就當做什麼事也沒發生、忘了吧。」  
「不會忘的哦，雖然我覺得前輩沒有做些對不起我的事，更沒有給我添任何麻煩。」  
這些都是我自願的。留在前輩身邊的事也好，像那樣被前輩又踢又罵也罷。  
雖然無法認同，黃瀨仍然尊敬著選擇自我的犧牲、去隱忍『責任』為自己帶來苦難的笠松。比起一名能舞者，或許個性過於剛硬又頑固的笠松更適合成為一名武士吧。那些曾經被所有人憧憬的存在、漸漸被時代所替換拋棄的輝煌，化為一種精神的象徵停駐在所有人的心裡，成為一種無法忘卻的『情結』。笠松是如此，黃瀨也是亦然；可商人出生的黃瀨卻無法徹底貫穿心目中的這些『憧憬』，因為『維新』的原則，那些漸漸被更替的信念也逐漸被磨去了尖銳的棱角，所以才會用如此矛盾的心情急切地在笠松身上尋找那些明亮的『殘影』吧。  
「我很尊敬笠松前輩，所以我想為你、為這個學館做些什麼，只要是我能做的話。」  
替笠松扶起了倒落在腳邊的拐杖，有些泛黃的紗布暗示著更換膏藥的時間已到。需要我把小堀前輩叫來麼？如是說道的黃瀨卻遭到了笠松的拒絕，比起自己的傷勢、似乎更在乎黃瀨對這間學館以及這座舞臺的看法，在這種節骨眼上竟然還一味地牽掛著『大義』，這樣的個性恐怕到臨終前都不會變了吧。  
「況且我家老爺子知道那天是我擔任仕手激動得很呢，特意拉了很多親朋好友一起來看，也算是幫前輩拉攏些新客人吧。」  
「令尊他……這是真的嗎？」  
這種事我沒有必要騙前輩吧？笑著說道的黃瀨故作無奈地長歎了口氣，雖說比起期待、父親更多的是用著質疑的態度頻頻揶揄自己，然而這些就算告訴了笠松也只會增加他的多慮罷了，黃瀨只得將這些不為人知的實情默默吞回了肚子，留下的就只有曖昧模糊的答案。  
「不光是我、還有大家真的只是想幫前輩做些什麼罷了，如果前輩還那麼自責的話就只會讓所有人都受傷哦。」  
一個人的壞情緒就像是傳染病，言語、表情，任何一種形式都有可能影響到周圍的所有人，這也是笠松一直以來故作強勢的最大理由。可明明心裡清楚、卻在秉承的同時犯著同樣的錯誤。說不定那總是板著臉的年長男人要比自己想像中的還要笨拙的多吧。不知為何，笠松那不知變通的缺點、在處事圓滑的黃瀨眼中非但不顯得愚昧，甚至讓人覺得憐愛、以及為此感動。  
「能劇那邊我也會好好練習。啊、雖然像我這種天生樂觀的人不太適合能樂的劇本啦……」  
「黃瀨……你為什麼要這麼……」  
是啊……究竟是為什麼呢……  
狂言師的笑聲在耳邊響起，那是比任何聲音都要刺耳且尖利的笑聲，用詼諧的幽默譏諷著冷漠的世間、調侃著悲情的故事。能的『悲』與狂言的『喜』微妙地結合形成了只有在日之本才能享受到的「幽默」，可在腦海中回蕩的聲響並非是為了戲弄誰、取笑誰，只是發自黃瀨內心的無奈、以及小小的期待罷了。  
「因為我欠前輩一個人情，可前輩已經不記得了吧？甚至連察覺都沒有察覺到，當然也不會記得。」  
「……黃瀨？」  
「所以在前輩回憶起來之前，我是不會說的。……連那句『謝謝』也都不會。」  
「………………」

異相的能面覆上臉頰，逝去的靈魂融入皮肉。  
父親與那貫穿了江戶的河川究竟有著什麼樣的共同點，笠松認為，只要能夠明白這些、自己與『能』就會有個了結。  
傳聞父親重病不起的那一晚，天空飄起了鵝毛般的大雪，就連呼吸都無法掌控的老人倚靠在床邊，笑歎著將窗外的銀白形容成仕手身穿的素袍，潔白象徵著高貴、忠貞，若是在點綴上像是星點般的殷紅、楚楚動人的美麗女性是自己在這世上唯一心愛的人，那便是笠松的母親，是一位對丈夫以及對這個家用盡了一生的愛意與忠誠的偉大女人。  
到了現在笠松才漸漸領悟，父親之所以離開家、四處遊蕩的理由無非就是想要從殘酷的現實中走出來，離開這片埋有妻子遺骨的故土，將所有的悲憤與懊悔宣洩在了自己的『能』之中。窩囊也好、自私也罷，父親與自己一樣為人認真且不苟言笑，就像笠松不允許自己在他人面前示弱一樣，父親也一定不能原諒無法從悲痛中走出來的自己，所以才會選擇這樣極端的方法、一味的逃避。血緣的羈絆讓笠松無法痛恨自己的生父，可直到自己親自站上這座能舞臺之前、笠松無法體諒這份無奈與苦衷。刻印在腳踝上的傷時不時地隱隱作痛，像是火燒般蔓延至每一根神經的末梢，然而比起這些依靠忍耐便能挺過去的疼痛，盤旋在心頭的不安使笠松一整晚都輾轉難眠。  
「啊、笠松，你來得正好，這邊都準備得差不多了。」  
逃避是解決不了任何問題的，這是在父親死後、笠松所領悟的第一個道理，只因時間會驅使著因果的種子像是發酵般地萌芽，無論是苦澀還是甘甜，它最終都會結果、最終都會逼著親手埋下它們的人類張口品嘗。將長笛插在腰帶間的森山掀開布簾、從後臺小屋內探出了腦袋，距離演出正式開幕只剩下一個時辰，館中的所有人都為最後的準備工作加緊了腳下的步伐、拼命奔走著。刺耳的吆喝聲與粗粗的腳步聲回蕩在吵雜的館內，而真正讓笠松坐立不安的卻是從舞臺傳來的喧囂。提早入館的客人們都已經紛紛入座，儘管這樣的場面已經見過不少次，可就連心臟都跟著一同生疼的緊張感卻還是第一次體會。  
「沒有想到消息一放出去會引起那麼大的反響，看來黃瀨家的勢力在這條街也不容小看了啊。」  
調侃似的輕佻口吻似乎是為了分散自己的注意力，然而笠松卻沒有注意到友人的一片好心，像是敷衍般地含糊應了幾聲，心不在焉的態度惹得森山一陣苦笑，一聲無奈的輕歎過後、伸手拍了拍自己的肩膀。  
「你好歹算是一館之主，這種時候更應該挺胸抬頭、拿出點館主該有的氣勢來啊。」  
「啊、我明白。……我明白。」  
緊握著拐杖的手不受控制地打著顫，冰涼的指尖甚至都失去了知覺。深吸了一口氣的笠松在森山的攙扶下從籐椅上站起了身子，震耳清脆的鼓聲想必一定是出自小堀之手，高亢刺耳的譏笑因早川的嗓音而別有韻味。所有人都為了這次的演出卯足了全力哦！眯笑著雙眼的森山在耳畔如是咕噥道，怔怔地凝視著友人的笑臉，僅僅發生在瞬間的安心感使笠松下意識地輕揚起了嘴角。  
「還有黃瀨也是。前一秒還抱怨和服的腰帶勒得他喘不過氣，現在已經完全進入狀態了，嚇得其他人都不敢上前和他搭話呢。」  
「…………」  
笠松前輩，為什麼會是「偶田川」，你有想過嗎？  
在最後的指導結束時，重新換上洋服的黃瀨站在玄關前，一手拿著米色的禮帽，一手持著深色的雨傘。莊重的著裝雖然與他那修長高挑的身形十分相稱，卻少了幾分應有的沉穩，體現出另一種獨特的灑脫。微笑著問道的『學徒』耐心地等待著自己的回答，然而笠松卻只是怔怔地站在玄關口，倚靠著支撐在雙臂間的拐杖，半啟著雙唇。  
（單純地是因為沒有人招架得住親情戲的悲情嗎？我倒是覺得令尊之所以對這個故事如此癡迷的理由沒有那麼簡單。）  
（……說的就好像你很瞭解我父親一樣，明明連他長什麼模樣都不知道。）  
面對自己的挖苦，黃瀨則是不以為然地聳了聳肩，說著『這並不重要』，將手中的禮帽扣在了腦袋上。離開前黃瀨萬般叮囑了關於傷勢的事，從換藥到靜養，並且一語道破了笠松計畫在自己離開後偷偷練習的打算。在逼迫自己許下絕對不會亂來的承諾後，心滿意足的黃瀨在轉身前伸手為自己撫平了衣衫的褶皺，如同太陽般耀眼的笑容代替了繁瑣的言語、化為最為真誠的鼓舞。  
（明天我一定會將最完美的《偶田川》呈現出來，前輩要看到最後哦！）  
（……哼，少在我面前大言不慚。）  
父親之所以會癡迷于《偶田川》，也許是想表達與狂女相似的『失去之痛』。一個是失去了愛子，一個是失去了愛人，同樣寫作『愛』、卻又有著天壤之別，可這份刻骨銘心的『痛苦』卻是那麼地接近。為這份『失去』而癲狂，為這份『失去』而哭泣，父親一定是這麼想的吧？在那漫長的流浪之旅中一邊尋找著逃避的港灣，一邊縱情的宣洩著這些苦痛。  
向著後臺一步一步挪動著踉蹌的步伐，手中的拐杖輕點著地面，微微低頭、穿過了布簾，後臺那堪稱混亂的光景讓笠松不禁為之一怔，而本都忙著幹活的人們因笠松的出現全都停下了手中的動作。笠松？你已經可以自己走動了嗎？打破沉寂的是手持鼓棒的小堀，見攙扶著的森山沖著自己比劃了一個怪異的手勢，微微挑了挑眉的小堀將鼓棒擱在了一旁，向後臺的入口走來。  
「換藥的時間到了吧？需要幫忙麼？要不我扶你去觀眾席吧，你不是還要去和那些貴賓打招呼麼？」  
「是啊，不過在這之前我有件事要辦。」  
黃瀨呢？他在哪裡？  
掃視著眼前那黑壓壓的人群，無論是堆滿了雜物的角落、還是擠滿了人的廳堂，笠松始終沒有找到黃瀨的影子，別說是那頭金色的短髮，就連男人那平整的肩膀都沒瞧見。下意識地咋了咋舌的笠松按捺不住怒火、一臉不悅地蹙起了眉頭，正當自己為此焦躁不已時，小堀則是低聲說了一句『你先別忙著生氣』，隨即便從森山的手中接過了自己的臂膀，高大的身軀要比相對纖瘦的森山要可靠得多。  
「黃瀨在里間，那傢伙太投入了，我怕這裡太吵會妨礙到他所以讓他到里間去了。」  
替自己拿著沉重的拐杖，在小堀的引導下，沉重的步伐在不知不覺中變得輕盈了起來，男人那細心的地方無論見證了幾次都讓笠松感到驚訝不已，明明外貌是那麼粗礦，卻與擅長賣弄小聰明的森山恰恰相反、無論是品性還是言行，小堀可謂是既細心又穩重的老好人。  
「而且現在的黃瀨若是擠在人群裡只會礙事罷了。呃……應該說、礙事的是我們才對。」  
「……那傢伙還真是拼命啊。」  
黃瀨的投入究竟是好、是壞？押注在黃瀨身上的賭局最終是否會贏來皆大歡喜的結果，現在的笠松還不敢斷言。自己的疏忽將無辜的外人牽扯了進來，無論黃瀨如何為自己開脫、笠松仍舊對男人心存著愧疚，畢竟這本不該是他的責任。誰都知道黃瀨是個大外行，就算演出不理想、想必也不會有人責怪他吧。森山那番不負責任的言論引起了自己的反感，然而笠松卻沒有為黃瀨辯解，畢竟當時的自己無法找到比這更可行的辦法。憑藉著男人那驚人的天賦、想要『複製』出自己的《偶田川》一定輕而易舉，可笠松並不想讓黃瀨成為頂替自己的『備用道具』，在這最後的『授課』裡、笠松並非是懷著想要授予黃瀨些什麼才會如此嚴厲，如果可以的話，笠松想要為黃瀨爭取的是身為『能舞者』的自尊，以及能夠站在舞臺中央的『驕傲』、甚至觀眾的認可。  
「黃瀨——！笠松有話和你說，你方便嗎？」  
拉開紙門，首先映入笠松眼簾的是那異相的能面具，那是悲憤的象徵。身穿素衣的黃瀨正坐在屋子的中央，完整的能面具平放在膝前、緊閉著雙眼的男人微微低著頭，像是沉思、又像是在冥想。縈繞在黃瀨周圍的空氣因靜止端正的坐姿散發著凝重的氣勢，就像是凝固了一般，變得沉重、壓抑。無論後臺的喧囂有多麼噪耳，里間的寂靜就像是身處在另一個空間的『現世』一般，刻畫在牆壁上的青松象徵著神的歌韻，而正坐在其跟前的便是迎接著神明降臨的『使者』，為附體的亡靈祈求著解脫與寬恕。  
「……黃瀨，笠松有話要和你說，把眼睛睜開吧。」  
扶著步伐踉蹌的自己、來到黃瀨身旁的小堀俯身推了推男人的肩膀。這才緩緩睜開眼睛的年輕男人循著聲音緩緩抬起頭，當兩人四目相對時，臉色聚變的黃瀨立刻眯笑起了眼睛，方才的肅穆在頓時便一掃而空。只有在笑的時候才看得見幾分青澀，在心中暗暗嘀咕道的笠松盤著雙腿、原地坐下了身子。身穿正式戲服的黃瀨顯得有些拘束，然而那張俊俏的臉蛋依舊漂亮得氣人，就連那一身素袍都仿佛沾了男人的光似的、顯得異常地華麗。  
「表演馬上就要開始了，有些話想交待，你也給我仔細聽好了。」  
揮了揮手示意小堀可以離開，微微欠身友人向跪坐在地上的黃瀨寒暄了幾句後便轉身退出了房間。悄然無聲的屋內就只有笠松與黃瀨兩人，凝重的氣氛帶有幾分壓迫感，然而這一無形的感觸並非來自于黃瀨一人，更多的是出自笠松的焦慮。雖然信任黃瀨，卻又對自己無法幫上任何忙的自己感到十分自責；將歎息藏在了心中，微微仰起頭、洋溢在男人臉上的淺笑就像是早就看穿了自己的不安一樣，使笠松感到有些窘迫。  
「無論你怎麼想，我都要為這次公演的事向你道歉。慌亂之中將你卷了起來，逼你上臺演出，真的非常抱歉。」  
「沒有人逼我啊，是我自己答應的，而且我覺得很高興哦。」  
輕快的口氣並不像是在說謊，滿臉笑意的黃瀨仿佛真的樂在其中一般、信誓旦旦地拍了拍自己的胸脯。  
「也算是給我家那個囉嗦的老頭一個交代啦！如果我能夠得到他的認可的話，他今後恐怕也不會整天念念叨叨的了，加上又能幫大家解決一個難題，算是一舉兩得吧。」  
「……你說的一點都沒錯，像你這樣的個性真是一點都不適合能劇。」  
人的情緒會傳染，黃瀨那遊刃有餘的態度雖然有些自負，可卻讓笠松感到釋然不少，始終懸著的心也漸漸落地。笠松開始慶倖接手這次演出的幸好是黃瀨，如果是其他人的話或許自己早就緊張得喘不上氣了吧。說到底自己還遠遠不夠成熟，至少比起跟前的後輩、笠松打從心底感到自歎不如；即將站上舞臺的黃瀨應該是所有人之中最緊張的才對，並且他擁有臨陣脫逃的權利，想必誰也不會因此責備他，可黃瀨並沒有這麼做。  
「比起在那麼多人面前表演，一想到笠松前輩會在台下看我的演出，反而更讓我緊張呢。」  
理了理有些鬆散的衣領，笑歎道的黃瀨聳著雙肩、撓了撓後頸，這時笠松才留意到男人額頭上的汗珠，也意識到就算對方的笑容看起來多麼坦然，內心的壓力也絕對不會這麼輕易就消失。造成這一切的是笠松，是自己的疏忽，無論口頭上表達了多少次歉意，愧疚感仍舊縈繞在心頭。可任何話要是重複了太多遍只會漸漸丟失誠意罷了，不知該如何回應是好的笠松只能沉默著、低下了頭，任由作痛的腳傷化為失責懊悔、侵蝕著動搖的意志。  
「再怎麼說也不能糟蹋前輩和我的特訓成果……笠松前輩？」  
「……啊、沒什麼。我只不過在想有什麼是我可以幫上忙的地方。」  
再怎麼說自己也是一館之主，因為一點小傷就像個廢人一樣坐在原地，不像是我的作風。說完，試圖憑藉著自己的力量從原地站起身的笠松卻遭到了黃瀨的阻止，對方的大手攙扶著自己的臂膀，炙熱的體溫隔著布料滲入皮膚。回想起來這或許是自己第一次這麼近地感受到男人的氣息吧。那就像存在於理想世界中的完美男人，直到親身感受到這份體溫的熱度，那始終被自己小心翼翼權衡著的距離感也因這看似微不足道的觸碰而煙消雲散。  
「這種時候只要說『加油』就好了。」  
奪目的笑顏讓笠松不禁有些失神，如此俊俏的容顏卻要隱藏在用來宣洩悲憤的能面之下，恐怕就連神明都要為這個男人打抱不平了吧。單純的請求反而有些不知所措，回想起來這的確是理所當然的事。然而話到嘴邊、乾燥的嗓子卻怎麼都發不出聲音來，笠松就像是一條離開了水面的金魚，一臉茫然的張合著雙唇，莫名的驚慌甚至讓背脊都沁出了冷汗。……只有兩個字而已、對前輩來說就那麼困難嗎？苦笑著將自己從原地扶起身的黃瀨彎腰拾起了腳邊的能面具，神情哀怨的異相能面雖然是父親的遺物，可光滑的表面不見任何的刮痕，想必在父親生前一定非常珍惜它、就如同生命的一部分。  
「如果現在說不出口的話，就等演出結束後再好好說吧。」  
如今、真正繼承了父親的一切的能面卻握在黃瀨的手中。為尋找愛子的下落而踏上旅程，忍受著別人的譏笑，承受著喪子的悲痛。為什麼父親會鍾情于《偶田川》呢？熟悉的聲音在耳蝸中浮現，而在心裡騰升的卻是早已被自己遺忘的愧疚。  
「不過至少現在……請前輩親手幫我戴上這頂面具吧。」  
「…………」

經過精心佈置的廳堂內擠滿了人，大多都是熟悉的面孔，也是笠松最期盼、同時也是最不想見到的熟人。作為這間能館的繼承人，『恩人們』的名字、長相、甚至是在這條街上的勢力和地位都必須了然於心，這是唯一能夠讓這座舞臺得以延續的方法，一想到祖輩們花費了畢生的精力所建立起的一切在權商的眼裡只不過是消遣的『娛樂』，淩駕於不甘之上的無奈總是讓笠松懷念起過去的生活。  
在森山的陪同下與那些西裝革履的貴賓們完成了必要的寒暄，大多都是沖著父親的名望特意前來，除此之外、『黃瀨家長子的初演』也讓許多聞訊而來的客人們好奇不已。沒有想到會是黃瀨家的長男出演仕手，這還真是讓人大吃一驚啊。笠松並沒有對在座的賓客們解釋腳傷的事，一切就如森山所料想的一樣、只要讓台下的觀眾保持這份新鮮感，宣傳的目的也就已經達到了，沒有必要再將事情的來龍去脈對那些外人解釋得那麼清楚，以免造成不必要的麻煩。  
「各位來賓，演出將在十分鐘後正式開始，請各位就座。」  
肩負笛手與開場司儀的森山身穿藏青色的和服，收斂起了平日那輕浮的笑顏，肅穆的神情使他看起來有些陌生。或許這樣嚴肅認真的角色讓小堀擔當會比較好吧。坐在台下的笠松忍不住在心中暗暗調侃道，在舞臺上、這些樂師、地謠甚至狂言都是為了協助臺上的舞者們演繹出最完美的能劇而存在的，就如同最為重要的點睛之筆，沒有他們、『能』的精髓光靠精湛的舞技是沒有辦法呈現給觀眾的。在森山微微欠身、莊重行禮之後，原本喧鬧的廳堂漸漸沉寂了下來。紛紛依照司儀所言悄悄地坐下了身，而特意回避了前排的那些重要賓客、坐在不起眼的角落裡的笠松前跟著腳上的傷痛，一同坐下了身。遙望著遠方的舞臺，一聲清脆的鼓聲突然響起，閃爍的燭光點亮了刻畫在橋掛上的松樹，暗示著這座能舞臺已不再屬於活人腳下的『現世』，而是屬於逝者們的『過往』。  
「『鄙人乃一介船夫，若大人想要渡過這條川河，盡可踏上這條簡陋的草船，務必請讓在下送您一程吧。』」  
脇角手持船槳、高聲吟唱著一切的開始，洪亮的嗓音雖然有些嘶啞，卻不會讓人覺得噪耳。話音剛落，配合默契的嗓子方在小堀的一聲鳴鼓後揮下了手中的鼓棒，悅耳的笛聲也隨即響起，沉穩且韻律分明的促音是出自小森之手，那是友人最為自滿的絕技，也是笠松從少年起就早已熟悉的音律，卻沒有想到自己有朝一日會在台下觀看他們的演出。四處張望的船夫緩緩挪動著腳步，有些年邁的長者一度也是十分出色的仕手，卻因為身體的關係而不得不從主角之位上隱退；然而因為憧憬父親對能的那份熱情，比自己年長了二十歲的老人在父親離開後始終默默扶持著尚未成器的笠松，雖然年事已高，可老人的折足依舊矯健，如同漫步在雲端，就像是鐘擺一樣精准的肢體緩緩從舞臺中央挪動到了旁側，緊接著、手中的船槳在口中劃過一道優美的弧線，低聲和鼓聲也在同時變得越發激進與高亢，而這部能劇的主角也隨著強烈的音律與節拍緩緩走出了掛橋。  
「『浮雲與煙霧，在妾身走過一個又一個關門之時、模糊了秀麗的山水，引導著妾身走向了這片川河，這片冠有偶田之名的川河。』」  
地謠師們異口同聲的吟唱著相同的歌謠，起伏的音律整齊且不失氣派。清晰的吐字使得謠曲的韻律變得更為悠長，而低頭、漫步前行的狂女雙手緊握著手中的木杖，輕點著腳下的『泥路』，漸漸停下了腳步。因哀怨而仰望著天空、緩緩側過臉的狂女微微俯首、凝視著掛橋下的觀眾。絕望與痛苦使她一度退縮，可最終、因尋子心切而近乎癲狂的女人還是邁出了步伐，向著手持船槳的船夫大步走去。  
「『她是個瘋女人，如您所見，是從京都而來。她嘴裡的那些囈語聽起來真像是笑話，說不定能夠給我們提供點樂子，我看您就讓他上船吧。』……」  
幸災樂禍的旅人們譏笑著滿臉幽怨的狂女，而忍不住竊笑的船夫微微頷首、擱下了手中的船槳。緩緩走向正中的女人停下了腳下的步伐，緩緩轉動著腦袋、張望著四周。那由一個又一個細小的動作銜接而成的肢體語言看似端莊連貫，可對能舞者而言卻是個費力的體力活，因為想要呈現出靜態的美以及蘊藏在其中的力量，如何掌控肌肉的力度和分寸是十分重要的。從出場到踏上舞臺的中央，黃瀨的表現幾乎可以用驚人來形容。無論是自己一再強調的細節，還是著重叮囑的肢體張力，黃瀨那沉穩又不失分寸的舞步看起來與笠松有些相似，卻流露著幾分自身的柔和。如果自己的能舞可以用『鋼硬』來形容的話，那黃瀨的能舞與『優雅』一詞可以說是天作之合。無論是在得知愛子早已去世的消息、還是因悲憤而發狂時，黃瀨的『能』就像他的個性一樣，柔中帶剛；圓滑的處世絕對不會因原則而讓步，這也許並不是黃瀨自己所說的『樂觀』，只不過男人倔強到不允許自己去思考那些悲觀的念頭罷了。將頹喪藏在心裡，努力尋找著擺脫逆境的出口，這就是『黃瀨涼太』。  
「『在明月升起之際，妾身將呼喚他的名字。微風拂過川岸，幻化為地謠的歌聲！』……」  
刺耳的狂言化為祈願的歌聲，召喚早已逝去的靈魂，見證母子最後的重逢。  
梅若丸的出現將故事推向了又一個高潮，孩子那天真稚嫩的聲線回蕩在舞臺，同時也牽引著笠松的思緒回到了過去。那曾經與父親一同練習能舞的童年，一同邁著折足、跟隨樂聲翩翩起舞的過往。用母親遞上的毛巾擦拭著彼此汗濕的臉頰，不善言語的父親總是在不經意間流露著不易察覺的父愛，通過那一次又一次的共舞，表達著對舞臺、對家庭以及對自己的重視。儘管父親離開後的十年裡、笠松險些就忘記了那張早已與能面融合的容顏；可只要有一絲美好的回憶存在於心中，笠松就絕對沒有理由忘記那無法割捨的血緣以及羈絆。自己其實是難過的吧，無論是父親的離開、還是老人的去世，可內心卻又忍不住責怪他，責怪他為什麼丟下自己一個人離開、丟下自己一個人選擇逃避。如果有機會的話，笠松真的很想親口告訴他，告訴那耿直又笨拙的父親，如果兩個人在一起的話一定能夠做些什麼，無論是多麼悲痛的現實還是多麼殘酷的逆境，一定能夠找到克服的辦法。然而生死已經斷送了這最後的機會，所以在親眼見到父親的遺體時，笠松才會義無反顧地背負起從父親手中所傳承的一切，就當做是最後的孝順、也是自己唯一能為他所做的事了。  
「『求求您，請讓妾身再聽聽他的聲音吧……！』」  
她伸出了雙手，探向遙遠的空中；可他的容顏終究消失，她的思慕如同鏡中的燭火。記住這若隱若現的殘影，記住這悲喜交加的苦痛。除了悲哀、什麼都沒有剩下。除了悲哀，什麼……都沒有剩下。  
激昂的樂聲漸漸回歸平靜，地謠師的吟唱也隨之戛然而止。被絕望所吞噬的狂女緩緩蜷縮起了身體，前胸緊貼著地面、向著觀眾慢慢爬行。異相的能面在舞者的演繹下仿佛染上了一種別樣的色彩，直到『狂女』將『面』藏進了衣袖之中，最後的鼓聲猛地敲響，悠長的長笛獨奏揭下了尾聲的帷幕。片刻的沉寂過後是如雷貫耳的掌聲，而僵坐在角落的笠松卻任由不受控制的淚水滴落、一動也不動。出色的演出是對黃瀨的認可，與此同時、替父親完成了心願的人也正是無意中闖入這座舞臺的黃瀨。直到見到黃瀨的能劇後笠松才真正意識到，自己無法成為像父親那樣為舞臺而出生的能舞者，『笠松幸男』是一個平凡的人，心懷著其他的夢想、隨時都能被替代的人。就如同黃瀨是『外人』一樣，自己又何嘗不是如此？終究自己的『能』只是勉強所跳出的能舞，半吊子的熱情是無法成為『父親』的，最終笠松也什麼都沒有為老人家做到。  
「……啊！笠松前輩！這邊這邊！」  
屹立在人群中央的黃瀨揮舞著單臂，雀躍的模樣看起來就和孩子一樣，不禁讓笠松啞然失笑。躲過了賓客們的視線、悄悄回到後臺的笠松只是碰巧被眼尖的黃瀨逮住了而已，老實說自己並不是因為想要見他才會回到這裡，單純的是想看看大致的情況，順便與森山商談善後的事宜。擠出人群的黃瀨嘴中嘟囔著『藉口』，一邊向著自己跑來。滿頭大汗的模樣看起來雖然有些狼狽，可端正的五官依舊俊美得讓人生氣。  
「我正準備去找你呢！面具太礙事了，在臺上根本就找不到前輩，我以為你沒有在看，都快急死我了。」  
「在臺上就該專心表演，不應該為這種小事分神。」  
聽著自己的指責，黃瀨只是故作俏皮吐了吐舌尖，伸手將汗濕的前發梳向了腦後。  
「不過今天的表演真的非常精彩，如果你剛剛不這麼多嘴一句的話，我恐怕真的挑不出什麼毛病。……恭喜你。」  
「我只不過是按照前輩的吩咐照做罷了，不過這句『恭喜』我就先收下啦！」  
沉溺在自己的褒獎中，嬉笑著的黃瀨毫無疑問是今晚最為耀眼的存在。在廳堂、黃瀨的父親早已被賓客包圍，一臉自豪地說著謙虛違心話，虛情假意的社交辭令中甚至多次提到了自己的名字，這讓笠松實在不敢恭維。就像是逃跑一般地回到了後臺，本想一個人清靜一會，順便借著這個機會理清心頭的那些漣漪，卻不巧被最不想遇見的人所撞見，如果一切都是命中註定的話，現在的笠松恐怕連僅剩的一點餘地都被眼前的男人徹底斷送了吧。  
「……黃瀨，跟我到里間來，我有些話要和你說。」  
是時候該做個了結了。滿臉困惑地歪了歪腦袋，可洋溢在男人臉上的笑容依舊讓人捉摸不透。這不是可以讓大家都聽見的話，所以我想找個可以獨處的地方。曖昧的說辭使黃瀨警覺地挑了挑眉，可如果就此退縮的話，笠松沒有自信可以瞞過對方的精明，況且即便是『逃避』，笠松也不想在黃瀨的面前做出這些有失尊嚴的事來。  
「到底是什麼事？這麼神秘兮兮的……不像前輩的作風呢。」  
順手關上了里間的拉門，寂靜的密室不足四個榻榻米大，充滿著禪道意味的房間是父親在演出之前用於冥想的房間，就像黃瀨之前所做的那樣，儘管年輕的男人只是在無意間做出了與父親相似的行為罷了。屹立在房間中央的一館之主在片刻的沉默後緩緩抬起了頭，儘管一切都已經過去、可腳踝的傷卻還是像心魔一般隱隱作痛。視線迎上彼此的刹那，笠松忽然留意到繼承了父親全部意志的能面被黃瀨緊握在手中，這讓本該平息的思緒再度躁動了起來，心口的絞痛也逐漸取代了皮肉的挫傷，使笠松微微弓起了汗濕的背脊。  
「……這次的演出真的非常完美，而我也已經沒有什麼可以再教你的了。……恭喜你學成畢業。」  
順勢向跟前的後輩欠身行禮，這麼做是為了避開男人的視線，卻又忍不住不去猜想此時洋溢在黃瀨臉上的表情，究竟會是什麼樣的神情？  
「很感謝你這次願意出手相助，事後我也會向家父表達謝意，真的非常感謝……」  
「為什麼會提到我父親，這與他無關吧！？」  
高亢的怒吼回蕩在寂靜的里間，就連笠松都不敢相信這是出自黃瀨之口。舉止輕浮的男人如今卻緊蹙著眉頭，咄咄逼人的視線如同一把把利箭、憤怒的神情扭曲了精緻的五官，讓原本俊俏和藹的臉蛋變得有些慎人。笠松不明白黃瀨為何突然大動肝火，因為『黃瀨』的名望吸引了大批的客人這是不可爭辯的事實；況且本身令尊就是重要的客人，向他表達誠意也是理所當然的事吧？聽到笠松如是反駁，憤憤地咋了咋舌的黃瀨焦躁地撓了撓汗濕的金髮，口中嘟囔著些什麼，卻因口齒太過含糊、笠松沒能聽清。  
「我明白了。既然前輩不願意繼續教我能舞，強求別人也不是我的作風。」  
說完，向自己逼進的高大男人俯瞰著自己，自負的眼神中仿佛帶著些許的憐憫，可幼稚的虛張聲勢很快便化為了無奈與落寞，隨著一聲輕歎、像是放棄了掙扎的黃瀨繼續喃喃自語道。  
「但是既然是最後了，我也有些心裡話想和前輩說。……你願意聽到最後嗎？」  
「……我明白了，我答應你。」  
只要能夠讓一切結束的話，就算聽聽也無妨。笠松是幸運的，慶倖自己能夠遇到黃瀨，如果沒有他、或是他父親的援助，這間能館也一定不會持續到現在。眼看著若有所思的男人凝望著手中的能面，異相的面具若是離開了舞者、就只是一件沒有生命的『東西』罷了。可對於能舞者來說，這卻是生命中的第二張『臉』，絕非是單純的『面具』、而是身體組成的重要一部分，也是『能』最為精華的構成。  
「我很喜歡前輩的能舞，既有力、又堅強，就和前輩你一樣。」  
類似的褒獎笠松早已聽過不下百次，可與那些偽善的社交辭令不同、黃瀨的這番感慨中絲毫不見平時的輕浮，而臉上的微笑不知為何看起來有些悽楚。  
「可也正因為如此，你的能舞是我見過最悲傷的『能』，每一個動作都流露著抗拒的氣息，所以我很快就明白，你並不屬於這裡。」  
你只是被責任驅使的『人偶』，是一具捨棄了自我的空殼；只為義理和職責而活，直到漸漸失去了靈魂、被永遠束縛在這裡。  
就算心裡早就有了這樣的自覺，可一切都是笠松的覺悟。對與錯早就已經不重要，因為自己沒有去辨別這些的時間和餘地；可借由他人之口道明一切，屈辱與挫敗使笠松下意識地咬緊了牙關、握緊了雙拳。  
「我並不想要否定前輩的生存方式，也不是在質疑這樣的做法是對是錯。如果這些都是前輩心甘情願的話，我自然也無權說些什麼。只不過……」  
「只不過什麼？」  
一聲冷笑過後，無法抑制的衝動使笠松揪上了男人的衣領。同情？憐憫？我不需要這些！在痛下覺悟的那天起笠松就已經清楚這條路的艱辛，可實現任何一個目標都是需要付出代價的，自己只不過是在夢想和延續父親遺志之間做出了抉擇而已，幸與不幸、這些都是笠松自己決定的事。自己只不過不想再錯過而已，因為唯獨這麼做、那十年的空白才不會成為虛度的光陰，就只有這樣才能感受到這份流淌在血緣中的『紐帶』，那切不斷的父子情，以及那偉岸的背影、甚至對亡靈的思念。  
「我絕對不會像我的父親那樣逃避！因為這是我唯一能夠為他做的事了！你又怎麼可能會明白……！」  
守護這座舞臺就是我能為他做的唯一的事了。就算將這些力不從心的狼狽述說給別人聽，就算你們覺得這樣的我既可憐又同情，可這又能改變什麼呢？森山、小堀、甚至早川，在他們向自己伸出援助之手的同時，是否曾想過維持著所有人生計的人同樣是笠松。我並不是為我自己一個人而活，你又怎麼可能會明白……！音落，笠松猛地甩開了男人的衣領，因自己的蠻力而連連後退的黃瀨險些就摔了手中的能面，可情緒激動的笠松已經顧不上這些。  
「如果你聽明白了的話，就給我出去……！」  
在寵溺與家族的光環下長大的黃瀨是不可能明白的吧。良好的出身，雙全的才貌，如今就因為受到一點讚美就得意忘形地評判起自己那至今為止的人生。笠松是羡慕黃瀨的，羡慕那樣自由悠哉的生活，羡慕他那異于常人的天賦，在自己親手為黃瀨戴上能面的那刻起，黃瀨就已經將笠松逼入了絕境；而當擅自闖進自己生命的男人屹立在舞臺中央、被掌聲所包圍的瞬間，笠松在這間能館中的一席之地也一併被消磨乾淨。所以笠松才想要結束，就像將對父親的愧疚和思念那樣、將這份羞恥的自卑藏在心腹，利用時間慢慢淡忘。就此道別的話一切就都會回到從前，自己也將默默守護著父親留下的舞臺，直至終老。  
「……雖然我早知道前輩是個喜歡逞強的人，卻沒想到你會傻到這種地步。」  
擾亂了一切步調的男人非但未如自己所願那樣從笠松的眼前消失，重新邁進的步伐甚至比以往更為堅定。從門縫間傳來的喧囂早已消失不見，此刻、這間小小的密室便是世界的全部。既然笠松早已沒了逃脫的餘地，黃瀨又怎會失去逼近的理由？冰涼的指尖被溫熱的掌心纏裹，僅僅是一瞬、決堤的自尊讓笠松下意識地屏住了呼吸。  
「前輩曾經說過，能舞臺上的一小步意味著人生的一大步。一天、十天；一年、十年。笠松前輩在那個舞臺上邁出了多少步呢？你的父親又邁出了多少步呢？」  
「……住嘴！不許再在我面前信口雌黃！」  
「直到演了《偶田川》我才明白，狂女的結局其實是幸福的吧？她找到了自己想要的東西，也聽見了苦苦思念的聲音。」  
前輩的父親不也是如此嗎？即便躲藏在清白的能面之後，即便逃避在能的世界之中，可他已經找到了屬於他的寶物了吧？  
因為只有這麼做，才能從無盡的相思中解脫。  
陰涼的能面覆上面頰，狹隘的視野定格在一如既往的笑顏，而當男人收攏環繞在肩頭的雙臂、倚靠在那結實寬厚的胸膛，笠松卻抑制不住輕顫的身體，除了哽咽、什麼話也說不上來。令尊的心願一定已經實現了吧，就算前輩不這麼勉強自己、他也一定是懷著幸福離開的。『面』即是『臉』、『臉』亦即是『面』，而鑲嵌在自己面頰上的能面究竟是什麼模樣？此時此刻、溫熱的淚水所劃過的究竟是『面』，又或是『顏』？  
「所以……你也是時候從這間牢籠中走出來了吧？……笠松前輩。」  
「…………嗚……！」

不爭氣的淚水從能面滴落，然而心中的巨石卻因此塵埃落定。  
任由眼淚奪眶而出，透過模糊的視線、笠松仿佛看見了父親過世時的容顏。安詳的微笑流露著前所未有的慈愛，在笠松的記憶中，這是自己第一次看見父親的笑容，可為什麼這麼重要的事情自己會忘記呢？如果在最後，我能握握他的手該有多好。倚靠在男人的肩頭，笠松情不自禁地如是低喃道；而默默聆聽著這一切的黃瀨只是微微頷首，在耳畔咕噥了一句「前輩」。  
「喂——！笠松！有你的包裹！」  
最終笠松還是沒有離開，繼續留在能館、小心翼翼地經營著父親留下的舞臺。每月的月末都會有一場慣例的公演，然而笠松決定不再擔任仕手、而是負責劇本的改編與再創作，將更多的機會留給真正對能劇充滿熱情的學生。身為太鼓手和笛手的小堀和森山也開始招收門徒，因為他們的常駐和加入，這間冷清的能樂館也漸漸變得熱鬧起來。  
「笠松——聽到的話回個聲……呃……黃瀨……你怎麼又來了啊……」  
「早上好！森山前輩！」  
已經不再是這間能館的門生的黃瀨反而比平時更頻繁地出現在別館，無論是排演還是私下的小聚，同樣都是外人、可只有黃瀨擁有自由進出這裡的權利。畢竟是大金主家的長子，怠慢的話可能不太好。用著笨拙的藉口將他人的追問給敷衍了過去，笠松那特別的寬容想必與發生在他身上的變化有關。離開了舞臺、退到幕後的笠松已經不再像從前那樣將所有的責任歸攏到自己的肩頭，儘管想要看到男人愁眉苦臉的模樣依舊十分困難，可現在的笠松更樂意將那些煩心事說出來、徵詢他人的意見，想必促進了這一切的，就只有整天追在他身後的『大少爺』了吧。  
「我前陣子去了趟京都，特意送點土特產回來，不嫌棄的話挑一件吧。」  
直到黃瀨說明了目的，站在紙門前的森山才留意到平鋪在地面的禮物。有點心，有米酒，甚至還有製作和服用的布料。無論從精美的包裝還是禮物的數量來看，這些東西的價格一定不菲吧。而一臉新奇的笠松與小堀竟毫不客氣地篩選起來，尤其是坐在正中的笠松，見他目不轉睛地凝視著手中的和果子、森山都為他那呆愣的蠢樣感到羞愧。  
「算了算了，我的份到時候再說吧。這邊還有更重要的事要解決。……喂，笠松。」  
揮了揮手、如是敷衍道的森山繞了個圈子，來到了笠松的身旁。將手中的包裹放在了興致勃勃的男人面前，見與自己同齡的一館之主緩緩抬起了頭，忍不住輕歎了一聲的森山盤腿坐下了聲，擅自替滿臉莫名的友人解開了包裹，將從中掉落的三本相簿平鋪在了男人的面前。  
「是關於你相親的事啦。對方都送來照片了，你好歹給個回復吧。」  
說完，隨手拿起一本簿子，將展開的相簿亮在笠松的面前，黑白相片上的女人有著一雙水靈烏黑的大眼睛，清秀的五官流露著一股嫵媚的韻味，而典雅的淡妝讓這名年僅十八歲的少女略顯成熟，精緻端正的和服也與她那纖瘦的肢體十分相稱。  
「是不是你喜歡的巨乳我不知道，不過臉蛋還不錯。……你倒是趕快考慮下啊，不然對方整天纏著我，快煩死了……」  
「等等等等！森山前輩！相親是怎麼回事啊！」  
還沒等當事人發表結論，一旁的黃瀨卻突然結結巴巴地插嘴道。在這間人人都穿著和服的能館裡唯獨黃瀨穿著端正的洋服，米色的西服雖然做工精緻，卻與這座別院顯得格格不入。大聲追問道的黃瀨神色緊張，激動的情緒惹得其他人面面相覷。就是字面上的意思，還會有其他嗎？率先打破沉默的人是手握相簿的笠松，就像是打量著一個珍奇異獸般望著跪坐在跟前的黃瀨，繼續喃喃說道。  
「我也到了成家的年齡了，所以那些老一輩的人就忙著給我介紹親事……不過我不擅長應付女性，森山，你能幫我想想辦法麼？」  
「我這不已經幫你做中間人了嗎？你也別把我當成職業媒婆那樣差使啊……」  
「等一等！為什麼我從來沒有聽說？！……前輩！不要忽視我啊！……」  
這是我個人的私事，沒有義務每一件都和你交代得清清楚楚吧。直截了當的回答沒有半點的猶豫，有時、人的『不自覺』甚至比冷漠還有無情更為殘酷。對男女私事一無所知的笠松一定不會察覺到黃瀨對自己傾注的是什麼樣的感情吧，就連對方為何會如此緊張、又或是為何吞吞吐吐的理由都不知道。身為旁觀者、見證著一切的森山早已了然於心，而在旁頻頻苦笑的小堀恐怕也早已看出了端倪。然而與小堀不同的是，森山不會因此而同情黃瀨些什麼；既然對象是笠松，在「失神」的前一秒就應該做好相應的覺悟才對。不過唯獨『棘手』這一點森山與黃瀨同感深受，然而與其扮演平易近人的『後輩』，『同齡人』的好處恐怕就只有隨時都能陪同在男人的身邊、扶持著他走完人生這一點而已了。  
「明明我還有個『人情』沒有機會表現呢……！嗚嗚嗚……！笠松前輩！」  
「給我鬆手！你這……任性的大少爺！」  
\---------------FIN/2013-3-2---------------


	3. 隠した思い出を君に届く

對能劇的表演，在語言中並非用『演繹』來詮釋、而是用『舞』來形容的說法，是黃瀨第一次隨父親觀看能劇演出之後才知道的事了。利用肢體動作的張力，迎合著時快時慢的樂聲；每一個停頓、每一個轉身，以身體各個部分所表現以及詮釋出的並非只有人物在行動中的舉動而已，更多的是精神上的變化，以及情緒的起伏。哭泣時會低下頭，痛苦時會晃動腦袋；對『能劇』的認識只是停留在『演出』層面上的黃瀨始終不懂為何要用『舞』這樣的字眼來形容那由式三番、能以及狂言構成的消遣，用餘光偷偷瞥了一眼一旁那正全神貫注的父親，地謠的歌聲回蕩在鴉雀無聲的劇院裡，而那張青白的面具只留給黃瀨顫慄又有些可怕的印象，這也是黃瀨起初對『能』所有的認知。  
「笠松前輩！我已經決定了！請讓我再回劇院學習能樂吧！」  
「……啊？」  
在時代的變遷中、人在世間所扮演的角色已不像曾經那麼重要。武士的落寞換來的是人們對金錢的貪婪與嚮往，商人的崛起讓一度被冠上『財奴』之稱的『刁民』有了見天之日，唯獨藝能者仍舊默默的秉承著祖祖輩輩傳承下來的『原則』，活在自己的精神世界、尋求著意境中的桃源之鄉。正坐在自己跟前的笠鬆手捧著寫滿了古語的能樂劇本，困惑與質疑的表情不禁讓黃瀨心虛的向後挪了挪身子，擱放在膝頭的雙手不斷的沁著汗珠。儘管能劇劇院的當家並非一定要嚴格按照世襲制來選擇繼承人，然後笠松在身為能舞者的父親病故後義無反顧的挑起了這一重擔；托男人那認真又固執的個性使然、幾乎連自我都一併拋在腦後的笠松一度就好像丟了意識的傀儡，獨自一人承受著長輩們的期待、活在父親所留下的舞臺之中。然而在《隅田川》的演出結束之後，現在的笠松似乎已經想明白了一些事，即便過於倔強的男人仍然會因為習慣了逞強而總是意氣用事，可這種光景越來越少在劇院中出現，讓不少人都懸下了那顆為他擔憂的心弦。  
「如果你一定堅持的話我不反對。可是為什麼？你不是已經說決定好好繼承家業了嗎？怎麼突然又心血來潮說要繼續學習能樂了？」  
一邊說著、一邊合上了手中的書冊，拘謹的和服與筆挺的腰杆給人一種氣勢淩人的感覺，加上對方那果斷又直接的口吻，也難怪劇場裡的許多人都對笠松讓步三分。論笠松那待人處世的苛刻態度，只要涉及能樂方面的事、即使平日再怎麼通情達理，也會給人一種難以相處的感覺。如果只是一時興起，我是不會接受的。說著，烏黑的眼眸目不轉睛的端倪著自己，光是被男人這樣看著就讓黃瀨忍不住肅然起敬，飛快轉動的大腦不停的思索著合適的理由，編造著一個又一個謊言、企圖掩藏起在心底深處不斷湧動的『歪念』。

「為什麼你又決定回到這裡來了？黃瀨。」  
「………………當然是為了『還人情』啊，笠松前輩。」  
「…………？」

父親對那訴說著各種悲歡離合的民間故事的藝能形式情有獨鍾，這是眾人都知的秘密，身為長子的黃瀨更是耳濡目染，在八歲那年就能將那些千奇百怪的流派牢記在心，還一度在母親和兩位姐姐面前背誦炫耀，讓家裡那三位與自己流著相同血緣的親人忍不住掩面苦笑。涼太和父親年輕的時候一模一樣，雖然臉長得像母親、可是個性和興趣都和父親大人如出一轍呢。早已出嫁的長女每次回到娘家都會將黃瀨輕放在膝頭，一邊摸著自己的頭髮，一邊獨自感歎道。千篇一律的說辭黃瀨早已聽厭，可自己並不討厭這種被家人寵溺的感覺；嘀咕著『我其實並不喜歡這樣』，趁機向難得回家的親人訴起苦來。無論是父親為了生意四處奔波、很少陪伴在自己身邊的事也好，還是總是在自己耳邊嘮叨能劇的習慣也罷，黃瀨其實對那握有大把錢財的父親始終缺少某種親人的依賴，而將自己視為唯一的繼承人看待的父親也絕對不會因為自己是長子而對自己有所讓步。  
「老師您的表演實在是精彩極了，從很早以前我就很想讓犬子多接觸能樂方面的東西，算是老年人的興趣吧，不知道您是否有意教犬子學習能舞？」  
「……誒？！等、…老爸？！」  
千里迢迢從京都回來的父親進門第一件事並不是與守候多日的母親寒暄招呼，而是拿著從某位西洋商人手中買下的拐杖不停的敲打著正躺在榻榻米上小憩的自己，嚷嚷著要去觀看『海常劇院』上演的能劇演出。像這樣硬生生的被吵醒當然讓黃瀨感到憤憤不平，可真正讓自己生氣的並非是父親的任性、而是那份對母親的忽視與冷漠，有時黃瀨甚至都分不清被金錢沖昏了頭腦的父親是刻意這麼做，還是單純的因為不夠體貼與細心。隨意挑選了一件洋服，緊跟著父親的腳步來到了人員漫漶的劇場，露天的舞臺與檀香的氣味，舞臺中央的青松光是遠遠眺望便讓浮躁的心緒漸漸平靜，那銜接著『現世』與『過往』的架橋在燭光的渲染下仿佛被一層淡淡的薄霧籠罩一般、顯得既危險又神秘。聽說這裡的當家去世了，實在是太可惜了。聽著一旁的父親低聲自言自語道，沉重的歎息讓黃瀨意識到方才在家裡時父親那對母親的忽視也許是情有可原的吧。個性豪邁為人大方的父親有著不少朋友，其中藝能者居多。想必這座劇院已經過世的當家一定與父親有著某種程度的交集，不然總是樂觀積極的父親又怎會連連歎息，沉痛的表情竟讓黃瀨覺得十分陌生。  
（不知道他的兒子能不能挑起這個擔子，嗯……）  
（……………………）  
那天便是黃瀨與笠松的第一次見面，在能舞臺上的笠松並非擔任仕手，而是以脅方一角讓所有的觀眾留下了深刻的印象。上演的劇碼是所有人都耳熟能詳的《源氏物語——葵之上》，講述著高雅端莊的葵姬那荒誕又悲慘的一生。因惡靈而暴斃的女性撕扯著那頭亂髮，嘶啞的悲鳴因為過於逼真而讓人不寒而慄。儘管當時頭戴能面的人並非是笠松，然而如此震撼的演出幾度讓黃瀨忍不住失神，雖然從小隨著父親一起觀看過了不少能樂表演，可如此精彩的演繹卻還是頭一回。  
「我是不討厭能樂啦，也覺得這座劇院的演出十分精彩，可這和學習能舞是兩碼事啊！老爸你也不要自作主張啦。」  
本以為趁謝幕將自己待到劇場後臺是為了和舊時打招呼，沒有想到事情會演變成現在這樣的局面。心意已決的父親、手足無措的自己，還有一頭霧水的當家之子，在自己的辯解中，父親只是一味的搖著腦袋，堅決的態度使黃瀨忍不住在原地跺起腳來。再怎麼說我也只是個外行，為什麼突然讓我學習能樂啊！也未免太任性了吧！就連嗓門都在不自覺中提高了，然而自己的抗議非但絲毫沒有效果、當父親一臉不悅的皺起眉頭時黃瀨幾乎本能的合上了嘴，僵硬的氣氛縈繞在三人之間，直到再度眯笑著雙眼的父親意味深長的拍了拍大汗淋漓的『現當家』，事態的進展仿佛除了老謀深算的父親之外、誰都無法預料。  
「那暫時就這麼說定了吧。過幾天我會正式登門拜訪，請老師務必賞個臉、我們可以好好談談。」  
「啊……好的……」  
「…………」

之後黃瀨就這樣莫名其妙的成了這座能劇院的學生，以『培養精神內涵』這樣虛而不實的『目標』學習著能舞。從如何控制身體的重心、到如何擺弄沉重的面具，雖然在台下觀看能演出是件輕鬆的消遣，然而當黃瀨真正穿上拘謹的折箔、每一次邁步都像是遊走在峭壁邊緣一樣，光是維持維持身體的平衡就讓黃瀨氣喘連連。想辦法讓我那個不爭氣的兒子好好拿出男人該有的氣魄來。強忍著粘膩的汗液從額頭上滑落的觸感，原本對父親的用心心生質疑的念頭也已陣陣從肌肉傳來的酸痛而徹底打消了。的確……如果忍得了這種苦頭，說不定真的能成為獨當一面的男子漢吧。可比起肉體所承受的疲勞、苛刻又嚴格的『授課』更像是一種精神上的折磨，讓黃瀨好幾次都忍不住咬緊了牙關。  
「背脊挺直！膝蓋的角度不對！手的位置太低了！」  
不再是舞臺上的配角、而是以老師的身份審視著滿頭大汗的自己，時不時的用著手中的摺扇敲打著肢體的關節，一邊厲聲喝道。笠松身為現當家毫無疑問有著十分精湛的舞技，儘管黃瀨只見過男人擔任脅方演出時的模樣，可無論是肢體的動作、還是傳神的演繹，即便現在的笠松仍然沒有獨當一面，卻也讓台下的觀眾牢牢的記住了他的身影。身體的重心要向下，然後利用雙腳和腰杆支撐全部的重量。說著，揮舞的摺扇狠狠的拍打上了自己的後背，光是這樣一記不痛不癢的敲擊便讓身體的平衡整個失控、前傾的身體在一聲巨響中重重落地，接踵而來的是一聲刺耳的嗚咽、以及毫不留情的謾駡。  
「站起來！這點程度就倒下了嗎？！剛才的動作可是基礎中的基礎啊，連怎麼維持身體平衡都不知道，會不會太嬌生慣養了一點？！」  
「好、痛……！！」  
以資助劇院經營為條件，要求笠松收下自己為學徒；儘管父親信誓旦旦的在笠松面前誇下海口，說著無需對自己手下留情，然而黃瀨最初只不過將這些話認定是父親的客套，沒有想到笠松竟真的按部就班的照做，趾高氣昂的態度沒少讓黃瀨攥緊拳頭。搓揉著隱隱生疼的半邊臉頰，強忍著強烈的暈眩感，口中罵罵咧咧的黃瀨並沒有依照笠松吩咐的那樣從原地站起身，而是自暴自棄的盤起了雙腿，就這麼一動不動的坐在了榻榻米上。我原本就是初學者嘛，會犯這樣的錯誤也是應該的啊。如是狡辯著，可出乎黃瀨的意料、聞言後的笠松非但沒有反省自己的『粗暴』，而是冷笑著打開了手中的摺扇，輕蔑的眼神與自己那滿是敵意的視線在空中交匯，光是如此、就讓縈繞在兩人身邊的氣氛變得一觸即發。  
「雖然我是不懂這麼折磨人的東西有什麼值得推崇的，不過能不能請你溫柔點？我和你不一樣，比起能劇，還有更多有意義的事等著我去做呢。」  
「原來如此，這就是你的『手段』嗎？」  
「…………啊？」  
出乎意料的回答使黃瀨下意識的瞪大了雙眼，然而還未等自己開口決定問個清楚，冷哼了一聲的『老師』將合起的摺扇塞進了胸前的衣領，交疊的雙臂也隨即擱在了胸前。  
「不願意承認自己的失敗、以『初學者』這樣的藉口一次又一次的原諒自己。也難怪你父親會把你送到這裡，讓我好好鍛煉你。」  
「你這傢伙……什麼都不知道就少在別人面前大言不慚！」  
「讓我有機會這麼嘲笑你的人是你自己。『會犯這樣的錯誤也是應該的』？這麼窩囊的話我可說不出口。」  
「…………」  
是不是初學者與我無關，你有多大能耐也與我沒有關係。我只不過是按照你父親要求的教你學習能舞而已，至於能不能成大器是看你自己的造化，就算最後半途而廢、我也沒有任何損失。  
丟下這麼一句無情的通牒，就這樣擅自結束了今日的授課。除了能劇最基本的姿勢以及關於能面的歷史之外，笠松什麼都沒有告訴自己、也都什麼都沒有示範。……那算什麼……剛才那態度到底算什麼啊？！從小到大黃瀨從未像這樣被人輕視過，滿是冷漠與挑釁的口氣一遍又一遍的在耳蝸中回想，身體都已燃燒的怒火而忍不住顫抖。  
「可惡……！可惡可惡可惡！下次絕對要你好看！竟然說我窩囊？！氣死我了……！」  
就連道別都沒有一句，換下了著付的黃瀨就這麼頭也不回的沖出了劇場、回到了家中。父親因為生意不得不南下，二姐因為忙著出嫁的關係正和母親在別間會見親家。一個人躲在屋內，憤憤的將堆放在角落的能劇劇本一股腦的全部命人燒得一乾二淨，那為了迎合父親的興趣而翻閱的冊子對黃瀨來說根本沒有任何的意義，就像笠松說的、自己的成敗與否與那總是板著臉的男人根本毫無瓜葛，因為自己並不是將能樂視為歸宿的人，這點卻與笠松恰恰相反。  
（難道說那傢伙是因為這個原因才對我百般刁難的嗎……？）  
那時的黃瀨對『笠松幸男』根本一無所知。比自己年長兩歲，是能劇劇院的繼承人；父親因為流浪而病死他鄉，在那之後笠松便承擔起了繼承人的職責，一邊維繫著劇院的經營，偶爾也會收一些門徒與學生，教授猿能以及能舞。無論是頭頂怎樣頭銜、人都對自己的『身份』存在著一定程度的榮譽感，這就是常人所說的『自尊』；身為商人的黃瀨將金錢視為權利，露骨的藐視著過去那一度輝煌、又逐漸走向落寞的武士，認為那盲目又偏執的愚忠實在可笑至極，守舊的想法更是讓人嗤笑不已。那笠松呢？身為藝能者的笠松又是怎樣看待能劇的呢？在將能劇視為全部的男人面前揚言能劇是『沒有意義的東西』，冷靜回想起來、或許真正失禮的人是自己也說不定。即便自己勉強應付著父親、配合笠松學習著繁瑣的舞步，敷衍的態度或許早就已經被對方徹底看透了吧。難道說是因為這點笠松才總是對自己大吼大叫、就連個誇獎都不願意『施捨』？越是深入思考、困惑也漸漸成為一種不耐；直到黃瀨自暴自棄的撓著汗濕的金髮，暗暗自問道自己又何必為一個『不相關』的人浪費那麼多的精力？這麼做又能有什麼回報？  
「反正那種鬼地方我再也不要去了！啊啊……！可惡……！」

一旦放下了顧慮，始終緊繃的神經也終於得到了緩和，長眠的夜晚好久沒讓黃瀨感到如此神清氣爽，起身迎接著次日的朝陽，清新的空氣與涼爽的微風使衣襟鬆散的黃瀨忍不住打了個哆嗦，隨即拿起了擺放在枕邊的毛巾，大力擦拭著仍舊殘留著倦容的臉頰。好不容易冷靜下來的腦袋每當想起笠松對自己說的那些話還是會在瞬間發熱，可仔細想想、既然是事不關己的人，又何必大動肝火？剩下的就只有想辦法怎麼說服那個頑固的老頭了吧……仰頭長籲了口氣，黃瀨實在慶倖此時此刻父親遠在南方，不然一定又是一陣血腥風雨。  
「……涼太？你怎麼睡到現在才起來？」  
身穿和服的母親是個樣貌端莊、品性安分的女人。雖然個性說不上陰沉，可比起過於健談的父親、母親那沉穩的一面在父親身邊實在是過於安靜了。雪國出生的母親是在父親北上行商時與彼此相遇的，懵懂的衝動讓兩位年紀不相上下的男女就這樣墜入了愛河，然而身為農家的女兒、在當時的時代農民的女兒下嫁到商人家是有失身份的行為，為此母親和父親也吃過不少苦頭，娘家對父親的看法有所改觀也是德川幕府正式瓦解後的事了。  
「劇院那邊會不會遲到？時間都已經過了中午了，現在出門還趕不趕的上？」  
對於父親將自己強行送去海常進行能樂學習一事母親始終苦笑以對，說著『你就聽你爸爸的話吧』，甚至還為自己縫製起了練舞時要穿的衣服。說不上支持、也說不上反對，母親就是這樣盲目的愛著父親，像極了能劇表演中為愛癡狂的女人，有時就連黃瀨都忍不住將那些若隱若現的影子重疊在體型纖瘦的母親身上，那張恬靜的笑容仿佛也淪為了青白的『能面』，異樣的感受讓黃瀨下意識的挪開了目光。  
「偷懶的話可是會被你父親罵的啊，我去給你做點吃的，吃完就趕緊上路吧。」  
「不用了，媽，我今天不去劇院那邊。……最近都不會去了。」  
聞言、先是一愣的母親緩緩坐下了半蹲的身子，疑惑與擔憂不禁讓黃瀨啞然失笑。和老師發生了點矛盾，不過沒什麼大礙啦。說著，隨手拿起了盤中的茶杯，將冒著熱氣的麥茶一飲而盡，思索著該用什麼樣的謊言撫平母親那愛操心的習慣，又該用著什麼樣的謊言搪塞意志堅定的父親。  
「而且這段時間裡我也發現自己大概和這方面的東西沒什麼緣分。無論怎麼練都只有挨駡的份，就連自己到底是哪裡做的不好也不說清楚，大概是真的沒什麼天分吧。」  
「那你是要放棄了嗎？」  
「…………」  
心臟在『放棄』二字傳入耳中的刹那突然劇烈的抽痛起來，本以為早已釋然的思緒又因回憶變得格外沉重。嚴厲的苛責、苛刻的謾駡，就算心中再怎麼窩火，然後黃瀨還是咬牙隱忍過來了，也就意味著自己根本不是做不到。  
（就算最後半途而廢、我也沒有任何損失。）  
自己究竟是因為什麼才會像那樣氣得忍不住顫抖？是因為男人那無禮的態度？還是因為他那輕蔑的口吻？或許笠松說的沒錯，真正創造了機會讓對方有機會嗤笑自己的人正是黃瀨自己吧。若不是自己像是討饒般的用『初學者』這樣的藉口為自己鋪上了一條退路，要不是自己像是威脅般的譏笑藝能者那高不成低不就的地位，如今自己那逃避與放棄的念頭更是中了對方的下懷，笠松並沒有錯、錯的是做出了讓笠松不願認同自己的行為的自己而已。  
「……媽，我果然還是去一下劇院那邊，午飯隨便吃點就好了。」  
匆匆的起身從衣櫃裡取出了佯裝，見狀的母親更是一臉欣慰的起身離開了房間，為自己準備起了簡易的餐點。飯團、熱湯；大口大口的咀嚼著食物，在母親的叮囑中向著劇場的方向飛奔而去。在自己那說長不長、說短不短的人生裡，黃瀨自認為自己遇到過各種各樣形形色色的人，從維新派持權武士的獨生子，到經營著花街的宿主繼承人，然而笠松是黃瀨始終無法看透的類型，也是第一個敢用這樣的口氣公然藐視自己的男人。該說是有骨氣好、還是魯莽？自己畢竟是金主的兒子，就連自己說不定會在暗地做出破壞海常現狀的事都不曾考慮，正如笠松說的那樣，男人只不過是秉承著父親託付給他的事而已，這是他的『責任』，與維持那座舞臺的『義務』並沒有什麼兩樣。  
「抱歉——！我來晚了！」  
推開大門的刹那，總是圍坐著學生的道場已經空無一人，無論是擺放在石階上的木屐也好，還是疊放在房間角落的衣物也罷，沒有演出時、這座劇場中最熱鬧的恐怕就是用來教授他人學習能舞的別院，然而如此冷清的光景與黃瀨印象中的截然不同，就連總是被自己抱怨說是寒酸的庭院都顯得雜亂不堪。  
「那個……請問有人嗎？森山前別？早川前輩？……」  
沿著卵石砌成的小路向著道場走去，空落落的房間就連人的氣息聲都沒有。該不會所有人都已經回去了吧……如是心想道，愧疚感也在同時油然而生，然而正在黃瀨為自己的決定感到後悔不已時，殊不知有一個身影正從身後漸漸靠近，既沒有憤怒、也沒有任何的驚奇。  
「這下到底該怎麼辦才好……」  
「你在這裡做什麼？」  
「嗚哇！！」  
突如其來的男聲使黃瀨下意識大叫起來，捂著忐忑不安的心口、心跳隨著慌亂的思緒劇烈跳動著，失態的狼狽更是讓黃瀨霎時滿臉通紅。笠松前輩……？！為什麼突然要從後面出來啊，嚇死我了……！忍不住低聲抱怨道，然而起先只是愣愣站在原地的笠松用著好奇的目光上下打量了自己一番，定眼看著自己那滑稽又失措的模樣，上揚的嘴角讓黃瀨險些認為自己是看走了眼。  
「我只是聽到別院有聲音所以來看看情況，本來以為會是小偷，沒想到是你。」  
如是說道的笠松很快就收斂起了臉上的笑容，恢復到了平常那死板的模樣，可站立的姿勢仍舊給人一種壓迫感，使黃瀨下意識的挺直了腰杆。  
「你鬼鬼祟祟的在這裡做什麼？能舞的授課已經結束了，你不是已經放棄了嗎？為什麼還來這裡？」  
「……我才沒有說過那種話，你也不要自作主張啊。雖然我的確有那麼一點猶豫啦……」  
「…………」  
算了，既然來了就進來吧。  
自己的心思男人究竟看破了多少？從自己的身旁擦肩而過，什麼都沒有過問、什麼也都沒有追討；就連一句指責與謾駡都沒有，意料之外的反應竟讓黃瀨感到有些措手不及。自己一度揚言輕視著對方即將用一生去背負的『猿能』，遲到、遷怒，可笠松既沒有說原諒，也沒有揶揄些什麼。走上臺階、踏上了道場的地板，身穿折箔的笠松像是在尋找什麼似的張望了會四周，隨即將視線落在了自己的身上，緩緩啟唇道。  
「你聽好了，黃瀨。你是商人的兒子，也是海常最大金主的長子。你在這裡的意義和我為什麼會站在舞臺上的理由完全不同，所以我從來沒有奢望過你會理解我，也沒有想過指望你會理解我的『能』。」  
「…………」  
如果不是因為你的父親，或許我們永遠不會有交集。說著，笠松深吸了一口氣，然而此時此刻即便兩人的距離足足有五米之遠，那堅定又絲毫沒有動搖的男聲卻一字不差的傳進了黃瀨的耳中，回蕩著、徹響著。  
「所以昨天的那番話我並不是作為一個『能舞者』對你說的。只是作為一個普通的男人，我看不慣你那種輕浮不定、輕言放棄的作風罷了。」  
「…………」  
「但最終你還是來了，也說明你不是被那種程度的練習就給打倒的人，也證明了你是個有毅力的人，你應該好好珍惜。」  
出生以來，從未有一件事能夠讓黃瀨上心到念念不忘的地步，能劇是頭一個，從耳濡目染的童年開始、到真正步入能劇場的現在，如今又因為笠松的出現有了新的意義，在為了避嫌而佯裝輕佻的個性背後，真正的自我又是什麼？站在舞臺中央的仕手戴著面具、演繹著一個又一個不同的角色，有著各樣各樣的性格、有著各樣各樣的故事，在舉手抬足之間，面具隨著肢體的變化變換著角度，呈現出人的喜怒哀樂，詮釋著個性中的陰晴無常。如果『面』即是『臉』，而『臉』即是『面』，一個人的一生真的如同一場能劇，邁著通往盡頭的步伐，更換著一張又一張能面。父親常常抱怨的『遊手好閒』也好，還是母親與姐姐們苦笑調侃的『愛撒嬌』也罷，黃瀨只是用著自己的方式小心翼翼的邁著腳下的步伐，直到成為一種習慣、甚至忘記了什麼才是真正的自我。  
「……至今為止誰都不曾和我說過這樣的話呢，真是……太厲害了。」  
並非是感激，也並非是尊重，只不過當笠松用這樣簡短直接的一番話就讓自己回想起了最重要的事，忍不住感歎的黃瀨甚至在心中鼓起掌來，自己那耐不住狂喜的笑容卻讓不遠處的男人不解的挑了挑眉。都是因為你這麼說了，害我稍微有點得意忘形呢。說著，隨著男人的腳步一同踏上了空落落的道場，當蹙著眉頭的『藝能者』仰著頭、滿臉狐疑的打量自己時，忍不住輕笑起來的黃瀨將手頭的外套放在了一旁，解開了襯衣的第一顆紐扣。  
「你說的對，能樂對我來說是種消遣，和身為能舞者的你根本沒有辦法比較，但是唯獨『半途而廢』這件事我實在不想中你的下懷。」  
「…………」  
所以就當是宣戰吧！我一定會做給你看的，到你心服口服為止。  
音落之際，黃瀨並沒有漏看逐漸浮上表情的笑容，因自信而張揚、又因沉穩而冷峻；如果硬是要一個『契機』的話，或許這就是黃瀨為何將笠松的名字刻在心頭的原因，也因此解開了一切的序幕。

「不過這些事前輩一定都不記得了吧！」  
時光在悄無聲息間已經過去了一年，在那之後笠松破例為黃瀨單獨指導，直到森山與小堀到處尋覓失蹤了的笠松，兩人這才留意到時間已經接近黃昏，險些連用餐的時間都錯過。當晚黃瀨就這麼在海常吃了晚飯，也第一次與劇場的其他前輩有了接觸，『前輩』這一綽號也從此誕生，說著自己只不過與笠松相差兩歲、『老師』這種稱呼實在是太見外了。原本帶著戲弄意味提出的建議沒想到就這麼被笠松默然接受，等真正知道男人之所以這麼輕易就答應的理由只不過是因為遲鈍，也是一個月之後的事了。  
賭氣似的與面前的『藝能者』保持著距離，看著笠松那呆愣又茫然的表情，前所未有的挫敗甚至讓黃瀨有了哭泣的衝動。被自己當做寶物一樣珍藏在心底的回憶竟在當事人心裡成了一張白紙，只聽男人自言自語般的嘀咕了一句『竟然還發生過這樣的事』，再也按捺不住怒火的黃瀨狠狠的捶打了一記身下的榻榻米，滿是憤怒的視線使笠松一臉心虛的扭轉過了腦袋。當時前輩的那番話可是讓我受了好大的啟發，你竟然全都忘了，對我也未免太失禮了吧？！如是嚷嚷道，可無論即便自己再怎麼生氣或是遷怒，笠松也只不過是支支吾吾，不是嘟囔著『對不起』，就是細聲說著『抱歉』。  
「笠松前輩你真的太過分了……！你要怎麼補償我！把我的純情還給我啦！」  
「吵死了……！誰知到你會把那種事一直放心上啊！而且這和你重回海常沒什麼關係吧！……」  
對笠松的依賴在不知不覺中成為了一種變質了的牽掛，察覺到了男人的笨拙，也意識到了擔當在肩頭的那份『責任』對他造成了多大的傷害；就像是一具沒了靈魂的傀儡，被囚禁在這座從祖輩傳承下來的能舞臺之中。為了讓那樣的笠松從中解脫，黃瀨也幾乎用盡了自己的全力。本以為自己這麼做或許就能讓那天生鈍感的男人更在乎、更重視自己一些，然而就在自己隨著父親離開的這段時間裡，相親的『噩耗』讓黃瀨再也無法遊刃有餘的等待時機。  
「現在海常還是很缺人手吧？所以我想留在前輩身邊幫助你，但是論能舞的技巧我還不夠精湛，所以想要再磨練一下。」  
在悄然中來到了笠松的跟前，前傾的身體縮短了兩人間的距離，甚至可以清楚的感受到彼此的呼吸、然而曖昧的言行卻絲毫沒有傳達給對方，就連趁勢撫上膝頭的雙手也被笠松的一句『好癢』而不得已的縮了回去，淡漠的反應實在讓黃瀨感到欲哭無淚。  
「我想成為前輩的力量啊！不光是金錢上的、我想用實際行動幫幫前輩，所以讓我回來嘛……！」  
「別那麼大聲……我說了，如果你真的堅持我不會攔著你，你沒有聽到嗎？！」  
一把推開了自己的身子，突然從原地起身的笠松順手撫平了有些褶皺的衣領，不耐的表情難免讓黃瀨感到頗為受傷。即便自己的確心懷不軌，可對不知情的笠松來說、就這麼被自己的謊言牽引也實在令人同情。要怪就只能怪笠松遇到的不是別人、而是『黃瀨涼太』吧。一而再再而三的試探著對方的態度，直到笠松像是默認般的再次允許自己的進駐，忍不住暗暗竊喜的黃瀨也緊跟著對方的步伐，一同離開了道場。  
「我之所以讓你回來不是真的想讓你幫我什麼，你只要按照你自己喜歡的做就好，也沒有必要強迫自己去負擔任何東西。」  
如今、就算黃瀨執意要與笠松並肩走在一起也不會被呵斥些什麼，敷衍似的應聲回應，暗自享受著這份對等的喜悅。比起所謂的『心意相通』、黃瀨更希望從笠松那得到的是認可，以及願意與自己分享喜怒哀樂、願意在最低落的時候依靠自己的那份信任。就像我自己對你說的，你不是我、不是藝能者、也用不著理解我的『能』。說完，停下的腳步與調轉的身體，輕揚的嘴角因那總是微蹙的劍眉顯得有些冷峻，卻多了一份坦率，以及對將來的期待。  
「可你永遠是我最引以為傲的『學生』。歡迎回來，黃瀨。」  
「……我回來啦～笠松前輩。」

\----------FIN----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記  
> 大家好，感謝閱讀到這裡的太太們，又是Mushimako。  
> 除了感謝之外感覺也沒有好說的了，能夠讀完這麼莫名其妙的故事、實在是非常感激。一直以來對笠松那份過於強烈的責任心頗有感觸，所以將這一特點放大後撰寫的故事，希望不會給大家帶來不適的感覺（莫名其妙是一定的了（抹臉））。黃笠以及海常各位一直以來都是我最喜歡的，那種接近家族的互相關懷以及照應讓我對這種氣氛始終非常嚮往。雖然沒有機會撰寫其他人在這篇故事裡的表現，有機會的話還會想嘗試。尤其是森山前輩www真的是太喜歡他了，所以真的很期待能夠寫他在能劇世界裡如何大展身手wwww。  
> 於是來說說個人對能劇的感覺。上課的時候觀看過不少能劇的演出，當然都是DVD……有些甚至太古老了竟然還是那種錄影帶，真是嚇了跳。其實最初對能劇的看法和感覺大概就和文中的黃瀨一樣，覺得那張面具看著十分滲人，而且能劇的表演速度通常都是非常慢的，據說因為要給台下觀眾足夠思考已經意會的時間，所以才是這樣的一個節奏。通常在觀看前觀眾都要做很多功課，首先是對故事的瞭解、接著在是時代與背景。能劇與歌舞伎還有人形淨琉璃不同、擁有很強烈的時代和宗教背景，所以在日本三大藝能形式中也是最難懂的。如果沒有一定瞭解的話，恐怕會看到睡著（我就是睡著的那一個……）但是就故事來說，能劇的劇碼通常都是悲劇，有些因為甚至結局太淒慘了被禁止在將軍面前演出（德川你www）。就貫徹全文的《隅田川》，最後踏上尋子之路的母親也沒能找到兒子，不過好在見到了兒子的亡靈，這樣的結局被定義成是昇華，在能劇中也算是非常常見。其次就是關於穿著，能劇和歌舞伎一樣對藝能者的著裝十分講究，尤其是顏色，好比代表武士的顏色是紫色，代表厲鬼的顏色是紅色；能面的妝容也非常講究，通常惡鬼都是亂髮、面具的表情也非常猙獰。不過真的超級可怕！！當初隨著教授一起去博物館參觀的時候見到了各種各樣的能面，看起來是一張很普通的表情（也正是因為沒有表情才顯得可怕）可是隨著角度的調轉，表情真的會有微妙的不同，真的超可怕的（不要再重複了……）  
> 最後不得不提能舞臺的佈景，從屏風上的青松以及連接著幕後的架橋，據說藝能者在臺上每一次移動都有著特別的意義，站立的位置不同、所象徵的立場也都不一樣。因為能劇劇碼大多與人的生死和靈魂超度有著關係，架橋背後的牆壁上畫著青松也是暗示生死兩地的含義。具體因為當初看的是英文的文獻也沒怎麼弄明白，所以不好擅自下定論。不過讀完真的覺得非常有意思，也長了不少姿勢，有機會的話希望各位太太也能拜讀下有關能劇方面的資料，但是不要像我那樣看的睡著wwww。  
> 很高興能夠在這本本子裡和各位想見，我也會繼續努力！非常感謝大家的閱讀！有機會我們再見吧！  
> Mushimako  
> 2013-9-5


End file.
